Exhaustion, Comfort, and Mono
by musicgirl1120
Summary: When Beca gets really sick, who will take care of her? What will happen to the Bellas when their leader is sick? Will she be better in time for Worlds? Mostly fluff. Title is a work in progress.
1. Chapter 1

**So I have been totally obsessed with the Pitch Perfect fandom and decided to write this. I hope you all like it. I have quite a few more chapters for it already written. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Beca had not been feeling fantastic for the past few days, but she thought she was just getting tired because between Bellas practice, her internship, and school, she was barely sleeping. She and Jesse had made plans to go out on a date on Friday night, which she was really looking forward to after how busy she had been.

On Friday morning, she woke up and knew it was going to be a long day. Her throat was sore, her head aching, even her skin hurt. However, she needed to get to class, then she had Bella's practice before she had some free time before her date with Jesse. She got out of bed, jumping in the shower, hoping it would make her feel a little better. She really didn't, but she forced some Advil down her burning throat before heading to class.

She managed to sneak out of the house without any of the other Bellas seeing her and stopping her from leaving. She stopped and got some hot tea on the way to class and managed not to speak too much on the way. She sat through class, her head pounding as her teacher lectured on something she knew she would never remember. That class was two hours then she had an hour break until she had another class.

Normally, she would go grab lunch, but on this day, she decided to go work in the library. She tried to mix some new stuff for the Bellas, but her head was killing her and the music was loud even when she turned it almost all the way down.

By the time she needed to be in her next class, Beca was exhausted and feeling even worse. However, she knew she still needed to get through this two-hour lecture class and Bellas practice before she could even relax. She just about fell asleep in her music engineering class but managed to keep her eyes open using all her strength.

Once she was done there, it was almost three so she headed to Bellas practice. She had barely said two words all day, but she knew she would have to sing at Bellas and that her voice was not up to it at all.

She got to practice barely on time and Chloe could see from the minute she walked in that Beca was not feeling well. Chloe called her co-captain over.

"You alright Bec?" she asked, taking in Beca's glassy eyes, rumpled clothes, and flushed face.

"I'm fine Chloe," Beca said, voice scratchy, "Just a little tired. Let's get started."

Chloe knew Beca was lying, but decided to let her go for a while. They were doing a dance rehearsal, which started with a workout. Chloe could tell her co-captain was struggling through it.

"Alright," Chloe said as they finished the warm up, "Take a quick break and we'll start our new dance."

Everyone nodded, complaining about the hard work out as they went to grab water.

"Bec," Chloe said, noticing her best friend sitting apart from everyone else, "Do you want to sit out for today?"

"I'm fine Chloe," she snapped, though her voice was weak so it was less threatening than normal, "Sorry. I'm alright. I'm just tired."

"And being tired makes your voice go because…" Chloe said.

"I had a lot of talking to do today and forgot my water bottle," Beca lied, coughing a little.

"Alright," Chloe said, going over to the others. She pulled out her phone, texting Jesse.

 **From Chloe: Ur DJ is sick. Cn u gt her 2 go home?**

Chloe then went to talk to the other Bellas, keeping an eye on both Beca and her phone.

"Um," Fat Amy said, glancing over at Beca, "Is she alright because she looks like shit."

"She does look sick," Cynthia-Rose said, looking over at the brunette haired girl.

"She says she's fine," Chloe said, not wanting to have the other girls bothering Beca when she was so clearly sick, "Just leave her be."

Everyone nodded and went back to their conversations, knowing better than to upset their captains. Just then, Chloe's phone beeped.

 **From Jesse: Is she ok? I'll try 2 gt there soon, but treb prac. til six. Will try to cut it.**

 **From Chloe: k. She says she's ok, but cn barely stay awake. I'll cut r prac. and gt her home. Come when u cn.**

"Alright Girls," Chloe said, putting down her phone, "Rehearsal for today is going to be cut short. I know a lot of you are going to that party tonight and others have plans so I thought we could just discuss some ideas for the set list and be done."

"Then why did we just run?" Fat Amy asked.

"I thought you could use the cardio," Chloe said, glancing as Beca came over slower than the rest and took her seat next to Chloe.

"Alright," Beca said, clearing her throat as they started, "So I was thinking we could…"

Beca's voice was just about gone by the end of the hour and as they headed back to the house, Beca and Chloe walked behind the rest of the group because Beca could not get her body to move any faster.

"Bec," Chloe said, "You're sick. Will you please go home and get some rest?"

"I've got a date with Jesse," Beca said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Beca," Chloe said, putting her hand on the younger girl's forehead, "you have a fever."

"I'm fine Chlo," Beca said, pushing her hand away, "It's just a cold."

Chloe sighed as they walked into the house. Beca went upstairs while Chloe went to grab some water from the kitchen. Beca and Chloe had been roommates since Beca was a sophomore and even though Beca drew Fat Amy as her roommate for the year, the big blonde wanted the single that Chloe had drawn so they swapped.

Beca had meant to put on her clothes for her date with Jesse, but she laid down on the bed instead, closing her eyes.

Chloe came upstairs about ten minutes later to check on Beca only to find the younger woman sleeping in her bed. Chloe could see that she was sweating but shivering at the same time. She covered her best friend with an extra blanket, feeling her warm forehead.

Chloe had plans to head out to see her pseudo little sister Marlee at the University of Georgia for the weekend, but had texted her and told her that Beca was sick and she was waiting for someone to be home to care before she left. Marlee wasn't her real sister, but the younger girl was very important to Chloe and was just about the only family Chloe had other than the Bellas.

Chloe packed her bag for the weekend before heading downstairs to wait for Jesse. A few minutes later, the front door opened and Jesse came in.

"Hey Chloe," he said, smiling at her, "Where's Bec?"

"Sleeping," Chloe said, "She came home and crashed after Bellas."

"Is she alright?" Jesse asked, worried for her girl.

"She's got almost no voice and her cough is not helping that," Chloe said with a sigh, "And she's running a fever. I've gotta go, but if you need anything, just call. And if you manage to get her to the doctor, let me know what's wrong."

"Alright," Jesse said, "Thanks. Have fun with Marlee."

"Thanks," Chloe said, grabbing her bag and heading out.

Jesse took the bag of stuff he had brought and put it in the kitchen . He took the container of fresh soup and put it in the fridge, grabbing a bottle of Gatorade, the thermometer, and some Advil before going up to check on Beca. He found her sleeping in her clothes, shivering despite being buried beneath many blankets. He decided to wake her up to give her some medicine and get her changed.

"Hey Bec," he said, rubbing her back gently, "Wake up."

She moaned, moving away from his touch. As she opened her eyes, she looked at him, confused for a second.

"Our date," she squeaked out, grabbing her throat as she spoke, "I sound horrible."

"Yes you do," he said, kissing her forehead as she frowned at him, "But I love you anyways. I think you should probably go to the clinic."

"I don't need the clinic," she said, coughing, "I'm fine. I need to get ready for our date."

He decided to use their "date" as an opportunity to get her to the clinic so he agreed to let her get up and dressed.

"Come on," he said, guiding her out to his car.

"Where are we going?" she asked, voice barely audible.

"It's a surprise," he said, playing into her thought that they were actually going out, "You can rest on the way if you want. I know you've been working really hard."

She nodded, leaning against the cool window with her burning forehead.

"We're here," he said a few minutes later.

She opened her eyes, looking around.

"Dude, why are we here?" she said, giving him a dirty look.

"You are sick, Weirdo," he said, getting out of the car and helping her out, "And this is where sick people go on dates."

Beca grumbled as they went into the clinic. Jesse got her paperwork and started filling it out. After three years together, the boy knew her pretty well, getting every question, including the ones about her cycle, childhood illnesses, and family history. The only thing he didn't know was her insurance information, which she filled out before they sat back and waited. She was shivering as they sat there.

"Would you like to sit on my lap?" he asked, stroking her hair gently.

She nodded, moving into his lap.

"I'm sick," she whispered, leaning into his chest.

"I know," he said, holding her close.

"I hurt," she said, tears suddenly in her eyes.

"We'll get you some meds and then we can go crash for the weekend," he said, kissing her forehead.

She nodded, keeping her face buried in his chest. When her name was called twenty minutes later, he supported her as they walked back. The doctor did a few tests and within an hour concluded the tiny brunette had laryngitis, the flu, and mono. She was supposed to rest her voice and body and be careful about sharing drinks and kissing. The doctor also said that unfortunately Beca had waited too long to come in and any medication he would give her wouldn't do anything.

He gave Jesse a preventative medication to keep him healthy, but told them tat it was going to be a potentially long recovery for Beca. As they drove back to the Bella house, Jesse looked at his sick girlfriend who was so miserable.

"Who've you been kissing to get mono?" he asked jokingly, knowing that the disease was spread in many ways besides kissing.

She smiled tiredly, "Just every girl and boy on campus."

The doctor had told them that it had been going around and Beca had probably picked it up in class or from accidentally drinking from someone else's water bottle, but Jesse liked seeing a smile on the lips of his girl even when she was so sick.

They arrived back at the house, and Jesse helped Beca change into a pair of his pajamas before tucking her into bed.

"Join me?" she requested.

"Of course," he said, climbing in next to her.

With his preventative flu medicine and the fact that he had had mono his sophomore year of high school, he wasn't worried about catching anything from her. He tried to wrap his arms around her, but she whined.

"What's wrong Weirdo?" he asked.

"I hurt all over," Beca whispered, tears rolling down her flushed cheeks.

"I know," he said, brushing a piece of stray hair from her face, "The Advil should kick in soon. Do you want me to just let you sleep?"

She shook her head, not wanting to be alone.

"Aright," he said, "How about a back rub?"

She nodded, turning so he could rub her tight back. Eventually, she fell asleep. He felt so bad for her. Her fever had been right around 103 when they were at the clinic, and as a singer to have any illness that could impact her singing was hard. It was killing him to see the strong woman he knew in tears because she felt so sick. He shot Chloe a text to let her know what was going on.

 **From Jesse: She's got laryngitis, mono, and flu. Dr. said shell b out for a week+.**

 **From Chloe: Oh no. How the hell did she get so sick? I hope she feels better. Do u need me 2 come back?**

 **From Jesse: No, I got her. See you Sunday night.**

 **From Chloe: kk. Tell Bec 2 feel better.**

Beca thankfully got a few hours of sleep before her fever and cough woke her up.

"Jesse," she rasped out, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm right here," he said, kissing her forehead, "Can I get you anything?"

"Tea," she said, wrapping herself deeper into her blanket as she shivered.

"Alright," he said, "I'll be right back."

When Jesse was gone, a coughing fit ripped through Beca's already sore throat. She tried to breathe through it, but it was hard. By The time Jesse came back up three minutes later, tears were flowing down her pale cheeks.

"Oh Bec," he said, setting down the warm tea, rubbing her back.

She finally managed to get her breathing under control. She leaned into him, trying to stem the flow of tears.

"It's ok Becs," he said, holding her close, "Do you want some tea?"

She nodded into his chest, sitting up a bit as he helped her take a few sips of the warm liquid.

"Thanks," she rasped out, leaning back against her pillows.

"Want me to get back in bed with you?" he asked, setting down the cup.

She nodded, moving over to make room for him. He pulled her close to him, letting her head rest on his chest. He just stroked her hair until he felt warm wetness on his t-shirt.

"Becs," he said, sitting up just a little looking at her, "What's wrong?"

She shrugged her shoulders, wiping her eyes a little.

"You know you can tell me if somethings wrong right?" he said.

She nodded, snuggling into his chest.

"Is your voice completely gone?" he asked, wondering if that might be why she's so upset.

She nodded again. "Is that why you're upset?" he asked.

She shook her head, leaning into him more. He decided to leave it for now, seeing that she was clearly still exhausted and in need of lots of sleep. He felt her breathing even out and he decided to call Chloe to see if the red head had any tips on keeping the rest of the Bellas quiet for the weekend so Beca could sleep and let her body heal. He managed to get out from under his sick, sleeping girlfriend and headed downstairs so he wouldn't disturb her.

"Hey Chloe," he said after she picked up.

"Hey Jess," Chloe said, "How's Beca?"

"She's pretty miserable," Jesse said, "Her fever is really high, and she's miserably sore because of it. Her voice is also completely gone."

"Poor Beca," Chloe said, "But I'm guessing you called for another reason?"

"Actually," Jesse said, "I was wondering if there was a good way for me to keep the other Bellas quiet for the weekend so Becs can just sleep. She's so tired from everything she's had going on and with being sick on top of it, she needs a lot of rest."

"Well our room is empty for the weekend," Chloe said, " I think Amy said she was staying with a friend this weekend. "Cynthia-Rose went home for the weekend to see her family and Stacie is literally never home. Lily might be around, but she won't bother you. Jessica and Ashley are sometimes around, but they pretty much keep to themselves. Flo is staying with her brother for the weekend. I don't think Beca could have picked a better weekend to need the house quiet."

"Alright," Jesse said, "Thanks Chlo."

"No problem," she said, "I hope Beca feels better."

"Me too," Jesse said, "Have fun with Marlee this weekend."

"Thanks," she said, "Hey, are you sick too?"

"No," Jesse said, confused.

"I was just wondering cause isn't mono the kissing disease?" the red head said.

"Yeah," Jesse said, "But I had it years ago. Beca probably caught it from drinking out of someone's water bottle or from someone who was sick in her class. You might want to warn the other Bellas though. I know you guys share everything."

"Thanks Jesse," Chloe sighed, hoping that the whole team wouldn't be down for the count, "I'm gonna go. Tell Beca I hope she feels better."

"Alright," Jesse said, hanging up.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Beca was completely miserable. She had woken up from her restless sleep and was now just lying in bed awake. She felt so bad for wasting her and Jesse's date night and keeping him stuck in the Bella house all weekend. She was also in a lot of pain both in her throat and her entire body. She really wanted to cuddle with Jesse, but she hurt so bad she wasn't sure she wanted him there. Tears were running down her cheeks for what felt like the millionth time that day. She just wanted to sleep, but she was too achy to even fall asleep. She heard Jesse downstairs on the phone and just wished he would come back up and stay in bed with her. She heard his feet on the stairs and came into her room.

"Hey Becs," he said, seeing that she was not sleeping before seeing the tears, "Wanna tell me what's wrong?"

Beca pulled out her phone and typed a message on her notes, handing it to Jesse. It read: _I just feel so bad that I ruined our night and that you are stuck here with me. I hurt so bad and I can't sleep and I want you to hold me but I hurt._

Jesse read her message carefully before looking at his girlfriend.

"Don't worry about date night," he said, ever so gently stroking her hair, "I just want to spend time with you which I get to do right now. Why don't I get into bed with you, and you can sleep and maybe when you wake up we can watch a movie. I promise I won't touch you if you don't want me to."

Beca nodded, motioning to her tea.

"I'll get you some more," he said, taking the cup.

After he come back up with the warm tea, he got into bed next to her, careful not to touch her. She put her head on his chest, taking his hand and putting it on her head. He took it as a hint to gently stroke her hair. She let the rhythm of his gentle hand put her to sleep.

When Beca woke up, she still hurt and felt pretty awful, but she wasn't as exhausted. She looked over and saw that Jesse had dozed off. She really needed to use the bathroom so she got out of bed, a wave of dizziness hitting her and forcing her back onto the bed. That woke Jesse up.

"Becs," he said, seeing her sitting there with her head on her hands, "You alright?"

She grabbed her phone and typed _bathroom but dizzy._ He got up, helping her stand up and get to the bathroom. He stood outside the door, waiting for her to finish.

In the bathroom, Beca realized that her stomach was feeling crummy. She didn't feel like she was going to throw up, but she was definitely adding an upset stomach to her list of symptoms. She finished in the bathroom, washing up before going back out to see Jesse standing outside the door.

"You alright?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her. She wrapped one of her arms around her stomach.

"Did you throw up?" he asked, hoping that wasn't going to be part of this flu.

She shook her head and he understood what was going on.

"Got it," he said, feeling bad for her, "Want me to get you some tums or Pepto or something?"

She shook her head as he helped her back to bed. She climbed in, motioning for him to get in with her. Even though she still hurt literally all over, she hurt worse when she wasn't next to Jesse.

She was glad that Jesse had planned to have his intern run the station that night. They had both been given the shared responsibilities of running the station when Luke graduated, but Jesse had taken over a lot of it when Beca had gotten her internship. Beca still tried to work a few nights or weekends a month, but she had been so busy that she was barely ever able to get in anymore.

"Want something to eat?" he asked, after a little while of cuddling her, rubbing gentle circles on her sore tummy.

She nodded, grabbing her phone, typing _chicken noodle soup please?_

"Of course," he said, "Let me go warm some up. You gonna be alright up here alone?"

She nodded, curling into the warm part of the bed he left when he got up. He was hoping that after eating something and taking another dose of Advil that Beca would crash for the night. He knew how horrible each of the illnesses she had were alone, but he couldn't imagine how awful she must feel. He heated up the soup and brought it to her along with some more warm tea. He found her almost asleep in bed, shivering.

"Hey Weirdo," he said, sitting down next to her on the bed, "Let's get some food in you before you crash for the night."

She woke up a little, taking the bowl from Jesse. She ate most of it, glad that it was light, yet filling. She took the medicine and snuggled under her covers.

"Do you want me to get in bed with you?" he asked, not wanting to prevent her from sleeping, but also wanting her to be completely comfortable.

She grabbed her phone, typing _If you want. I don't want you to be uncomfortable._

"How about I stay with you until you fall asleep then go sleep on the couch?" he said, moving a stray piece of hair from her very warm forehead.

 _You can sleep in Chloe's bed_ , Beca typed, not wanting Jesse far away from her. Beca was not typically a clingy, needy girlfriend, but when she was sick, normal Beca went out the window.

"Alright," Jesse said, knowing how Beca got when she was sick. He had only seen her sick a few times, but all of them, she had turned into a cuddly girl he almost didn't recognize yet found adorable.

Once, about six months after they got together, she caught a nasty stomach flu on the same day as regionals. He had tried to be a good boyfriend, being with her whenever they weren't onstage. Her fever and aching tummy had lasted for forty-eight hours, and the entire time Beca just wanted to be held and kissed and coddled. He learned quickly that a Beca who was in pain was a clingy Beca.

When her periods got particularly bad or she hurt herself during Bella's rehearsals or she got one of her migraines, she always turned to him for comfort. He had become a master of rubbing her sore belly, holding her while she was icing a sprain, or stroking her hair gently when she had migraines. He hated seeing her in pain, but knowing that he could be there to just comfort her made it a little less awful.

He took her bowl of soup back downstairs before pulling on a pair of flannel pants and a t-shirt. He headed back upstairs where he found her shivering in bed.

"Come here Becs," he said, climbing into bed with her, pulling her close to him. She rolled over, putting her head on his chest.

"Sleep," he said, kissing her forehead. Her body was like a little furnace, and she was sweating and shivering at the same time. She shifted several times, clearly trying to get comfortable.

"Can I do anything?" he asked, rubbing her back gently.

She shook her head, finally finding someplace comfortable on his chest. Within a few minutes, she was sleeping. He just watched her sleep, admiring how beautiful she looked in spite of how sick she was. He hated how stressed she had been recently and the number of times she had shown up at his place in tears or close to it lately was alarming. He knew she was trying to do everything for everyone, but clearly, her body had had enough.

When he had first heard how sick she was, he wondered how she had gotten so sick, but thinking back, he was now wondering how she had managed to stay healthy for as long as she did. He kissed her forehead gently, keeping his hand rubbing her back in gentle circles.

He hoped she would sleep well tonight, and that they could spend the rest of the weekend just chilling around the house, letting her rest. The doctor had advised Beca not to push herself too hard in the next few weeks because she could end up sicker.

Jesse and the Trebles were getting ready for ICCA semi-finals which were in about six weeks, but he had already decided that he was going to be there to make sure his girl was taking care of herself. He got out of bed after an hour to grab something to eat and let Benji know not to expect him to be around for the weekend.

He also wanted to make sure the other Bellas were all out or at last quiet. He was glad Beca and Chloe were upstairs on a floor by themselves because even if the other girls were home, it would hopefully be quiet. The girls were on the third floor of the Bella house in what used to be an attic, meaning there was only enough room for the bedroom, closet, and bathroom.

Jesse went into the kitchen, pulling out the sandwich he had bought at the deli where he got the soup for Beca. As he ate, he quickly texted Benji and replied to Chloe who had texted him, asking how Beca was doing. His phone rang not long after he finished texting Chloe back.

"Hey Benji," he said, answering.

"We have a four hour rehearsal tomorrow," Benji said without even saying hello, "You can't just miss our four hour rehearsal."

"Beca is really sick," Jesse said, sighing, knowing it was important he be at practice, but wanting to be with his girlfriend.

"Can't you leave her for a few hours?" Benji asked.

"She has the flu, laryngitis, and mono," Jesse said, "She can barely sit up."

"Can we come there for rehearsal?" Benji asked.

"Dude," Jesse said, "Beca needs rest, not a bunch of idiots singing acapella plus, I doubt the Bellas want us here. How about I try to get one of the Bellas to come over and stay with her for an hour tops, but I can't promise you anything."

"Don't the Bellas have a garage we can rehearse in?" Benji asked.

"No," Jesse said, "You guys are not coming over here. If I'm not at practice tomorrow, you take the lead and film the dance so I can work on it later. Now I have to go. Bye."

Jesse cleaned up his mess in the kitchen before heading back upstairs where he found Beca coughing in bed.

"It's ok Babe," he said, rubbing her back gently.

Her coughs died down quickly, and she leaned on him.

"Wanna try to go back to sleep?" he asked, rubbing her back.

She nodded as he helped her lay down, and she snuggled into his chest, letting him run his hands through her hair. She fell back asleep quickly, and he decided not to get up because he could tell she was comfortable. She was also fisting his shirt, and he knew she would wake up if he moved. He didn't mind staying in bed with her.

Some of his favorite time spent with her was when they would just curl up in one of their beds and talk or just lay there. When they had first started dating, she had shocked him when she had come into the Treble house, plopping down on his bed next to him. She had proceeded to push his stuff out of the way and just climb in next to him.

"Hi," he had said, giving her a shocked look. She had just cuddled into his side, bringing his hands around her to her stomach. He had learned that his girlfriend was actually a little cuddle bug if she trusted someone enough and when she wasn't at her best, it came out even more. He was more than happy to oblige every time including when she was sick.

He held her for a while, just rubbing her back. Eventually, he fell asleep in bed with her. The night was long as she woke up several times either from coughing, her fever, or her stomach. He was there for her every time she woke up, offering support and calming her down. Finally, around two am, she fell into a more steady, but restless sleep.

* * *

 **So there it was. Hope you liked it. If you didn't, don't be nasty, just don't read it! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone for reading! You guys rock! Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

* * *

When Jesse woke up the next morning, it was a little after nine, and Beca was still sleeping in his arms. He noticed she seemed slightly less warm, but he also knew fevers usually spiked in the evening and tended to be a little lower in the morning.

He wanted to get up, but she was snuggled so close to him with her hand wrapped in his shirt he knew it would be better to just stay with her in bed. He stroked her hair gently, feeling her try to snuggle even closer to him. He smiled as she found a comfortable spot on his chest. She slept for another hour before he felt her move and looked down to see her beautiful blue eyes staring up at him.

"Morning gorgeous," he said, kissing her gently on her warm forehead, "How are you feeling?"

She just shook her head, hand on her throat and head.

"I'm sorry," he said, rubbing her back, "Want me to go get some breakfast and your medicine?"

She nodded, moving to let him up. She curled up in bed, not super tired but not wanting to move at all. Her whole body ached, but her throat was probably the worst. She couldn't talk and because of the mono, the pain was intense. She just relaxed in bed until he came back about ten minutes later with breakfast.

"Alright," he said, setting everything down on her bedside table, "I made some eggs because I figured it wouldn't be too hard on your throat, and I made a pot of tea so if you want some later, you can have it right away."

She smiled, thanking him with her eyes. He got back in bed, and they shared the plate of eggs. When they finished, she snuggled back into his chest. He kissed her forehead and was about to ask her a question when his phone started ringing.

"Hello," Jesse said, picking it up.

"Are you coming? Practice starts in twenty minutes," Benji asked without saying hello.

"I told you yesterday that I probably wouldn't," Jesse said, sighing, "Just run practice and if Beca is feeling up to it, I'll pop by later. If not, you just deal with it. I'll be there tomorrow night if Chloe gets home in time."

"Fine," Benji said, "Tell Beca I hope she feels better."

Jesse hung up the phone before looking at Beca. She gave him a questioning look.

"It was just Benji," Jesse said, stroking her hair, "We are supposed to have a four hour rehearsal today."

She grabbed her phone, typing out, _"Why don't you go? I'm fine by myself."_

"Becs," he said, giving her a look, "You can't even get out of bed without help. You are not staying here alone."

" _Well then call Stacie or Amy or one of the other girls,"_ she typed, knowing that her friends in the Bellas weren't always the most compassionate, but when one of their own was sick or hurt, they could at least help out a little.

"Are you sure?" Jesse asked, not wanting her to be angry or sad or in pain if he left.

She nodded, " _I'll probably just sleep. Call Amy and see if she can come back just in case I need something."_

"Alright," he said, grabbing his phone. He called the big blonde, asking if she would come back and help Beca out.

Chloe had sent out a mass text to the Bellas telling them what was going on with Beca so Amy already knew Beca was sick. Amy said of course, that she would be over in a minute. She also mentioned something about the aborigines, but he never understood her when she talked about that so he let her finish before hanging up.

"She'll be here in a few," Jesse said, smoothing Beca's hair, "can I get you anything?"

" _Bathroom,"_ she typed, sitting up and trying to steady herself.

He helped her to the bathroom, waiting outside the door as he did yesterday. When she was done, he helped her back to bed.

"How's your stomach feeling?" he asked, tucking her in.

She gave him a shrug. Her stomach wasn't feeling horrible, but it was still bothering her a bit.

"I'm sorry you're so sick," he said, wanting nothing more than to curl up with her for the rest of the weekend, but he knew deep down that Benji was right, that he needed to be at Treble practice.

"Do you want me to massage your stomach?" he asked, knowing that often helped when she was feeling bad.

She nodded and he climbed into bed with her, his strong arms wrapping around her midsection as he began rubbing slow, gentle circles on her belly. She sighed and closed her eyes, his movements making her sleepy as he took the ache out of her tummy. She felt him kissing her shoulders, heard the sweet nothings he was whispering in her ears, and felt content. Sure, she still felt like she had been run over by a truck, but he was making it a little better.

This continued for a while until the door flew open.

"I'm here to…" Amy said, then stopped, "What is going on? I thought she was sick. If you two need some privacy then…"

"Amy," Jesse said as Beca winced at the Australian's loud voice, "Nothing is going on. I'm just trying to help her feel better. Keep your voice down."

Beca smiled at him as he slowly untangled himself from her.

"Are you sure you're gonna be ok if I leave?" he asked, kissing her forehead which still felt too warm even after her dose of medication.

She nodded, smiling at him as if to say _go._

He kissed her forehead one last time before leaving, promising to be back soon.

"So you've got the flu, laryngitis, and mono?" Amy asked, sitting down on Chloe's bed.

Beca nodded, readjusting her position in bed before pulling her covers closer to her.

"I'm guessing you want to sleep," Amy said, watching Beca's eyes start to close, "I'm gonna go downstairs and get some lunch."

The tiny brunette nodded slightly, already starting to fall asleep. Beca was asleep within minutes of Jesse leaving, and as much as Amy liked annoying her, she could tell that her friend was actually really sick and needed to sleep.

Beca slept for over three hours before waking up. She felt worse than when she went to sleep and she knew it was almost time for her to take more medication. As she looked around, she saw Amy upside-down hanging off Chloe's bed. Beca was confused, but she just watched her insane friend .

Suddenly, a coughing fit started, and Beca forced herself up, struggling to breathe in and out while her body shook from the cough. Amy came over to her quickly.

"What can I do?" the blonde asked, staring at the coughing girl.

Beca pointed to her cup of tea and took it as soon as Amy handed it to her. She took a small sip, letting the liquid calm her throat.

"Are you alright?" Amy asked, taking the cup back from Beca.

Beca nodded, not wanting to bother her friend with how bad she was really feeling. She knew Jesse would be back soon and decided to just rest until then.

"Alright," Amy said, watching Beca sink back into her bed, "Well I'm gonna finish stretching. I'm gonna go stay with Bumper for the next few days until you are better and Jesse is gone."

Beca rolled her eyes, knowing Amy would look for any excuse to stay with her recently official boyfriend. Within twenty minutes of Beca waking up, Jesse walked through the door.

"Hey," he said, coming in and going straight to Beca.

"Well I'm out," Fat Amy said, waving and heading for the door, "Feel better Beca."

"Thanks Amy," Jesse said as she left before turning to Beca, "How are you feeling?"

She stuck her lip out in a pout, and he gently kissed her forehead, noticing that she felt warmer than earlier.

"Are you ready for more medicine?" he asked, moving a piece of stray hair from her forehead.

She nodded, hoping her would hurry so he could snuggle with her more. He grabbed her medicine off her nightstand and handed her the appropriate dose. She took them, wincing as she felt the rough pills on her painful throat. He noticed her wincing and frowned.

"Come here Becs," he said, putting the pills down on the table before climbing in next to her, "Wanna go back to sleep?"

She shook her head, motioning to his computer.

"Wanna watch a movie?" he asked.

She nodded, snuggling into him as he pulled his laptop onto the bed. After three years together, Jesse had finally given Beca a proper moviecation, but he knew one movie in particular was her go to when she was feeling sad or sick or they were fighting. He pulled out _The Breakfast Club_ from his backpack and put it in. She smiled at him, putting her head on his chest as their movie began.

A little over three years before, she never would have dreamed of snuggling in her bed with a nerdy acapella boy watching a movie while resting her vocal cords in hopes that she would be well enough for her own acapella performance in a little over a week at a very important party. She stayed awake for the entire movie, loving the feeling of Jesse running his hands through her hair.

As the credits rolled, she felt Jesse look down at her.

"You still awake Weirdo?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

She nodded, giving him a weak smile.

"Tired?" he asked, hugging her close.

She grabbed her phone and typed, " _Can you help me shower?"_

"Of course," he said, getting up.

He helped her up, bringing her into the bathroom and closing the lid on the toilet before helping her sit down on it. He started the warm shower, stripping his clothes off before helping her with her clothes. They then got in the shower. He gently helped her wash her hair as she just leaned against him.

He was amazed at how much she had grown in her trust with him in the past three years. When they had started dating, she was so closed off and barely trusted him with anything, but as they spent more time together, she opened up more and more, and he discovered why she was so closed off.

Her father had left the family when she was eight and after him, there were a series of boyfriends that her mom had who she always got too close to and then her mom would break up with them. Beca had friends when she was a freshman and sophomore in high school, but for a reason she didn't know, they had turned on her when she was a junior, going as far as to make up rumors that she was sleeping around and doing drugs.

She had also been taken advantage of by a boyfriend at that age which just about destroyed her. Beca had buried herself in her music and tried to block high school out. Her mom had been pretty much absent in her life, and when Beca turned eighteen, her mom kicked her out in favor of another boyfriend who didn't like the fact that she had a teenaged daughter living at home.

Beca had lived with her one guy friend she had left until she graduated. Her father had gotten in contact with her during her second semester of senior year, insisting she go to Barden for college.

After hearing all of that, Jesse understood why Beca was so closed off. As he looked at the girl whose hair he was massaging conditioner to, he knew this was the girl he was meant to be with. She trusted him completely, and he her. Their love wasn't just a little college fling, he was in for the long hall with her. They had talked about marriage, and he knew she felt the same way he did.

He helped her wash her body. They just stood in the shower as she enjoyed the feeling of being warmed by the water. They got out a minute later. He helped her get her towel on before they both dressed in new pajamas.

Beca gave him a sleepy smile as she sat down on her bed. "Are you ready to sleep now?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

She nodded, climbing under her blankets. He got in next to her, letting her get comfortable on his chest.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked, rubbing her back with his fingers.

She shrugged and within minutes, she was sleeping. He loved how it felt having her on his chest, her light weight in his arms, her gentle breathing moving with his. Her body was like a tiny furnace with her fever.

He knew it was going to be a long week with her so sick. He still needed to go to class and work at the station, but he wanted to be with her as much as possible.

He knew Chloe would help him out with her when she wasn't getting the Bellas ready for Worlds. Chloe was like Beca's sister and the two had become very close since Beca had taken over the Bellas with her.

Jesse had wondered about Chloe and Beca for a while before they were dating, but Beca had explained that Chloe had needed someone to be there for her. The ginger had had a hard time growing up and projected happiness to keep her past hidden. Jesse never minded the relationship between the girls and in situations like this, he leaned on the redhead to help Beca when he couldn't.

He just held Beca while she slept for a few hours. When she woke up, he realized she probably needed to eat something.

"Want me to bring you some soup?" he asked after she woke from her sleep.

She pulled her phone , " _Can I come downstairs with you? I need a change in scenery."_

"Of course," he said, helping her up, "But first medicine."

She nodded, taking the pills he offered, getting them down her sore throat. She grabbed her favorite blanket, wrapping her shivering body in the warm blanket as he helped her down the stairs. He was helping her to the couch, but she shook her head, pointing to the kitchen.

He sighed, knowing once his girl made up her mind, she was not going to change it. He helped her sit down at the table before starting some soup on the stove. He made himself a sandwich while her soup was heating up.

As they were in the kitchen, Stacie walked through the front door.

"Hey Becs," the bubbly brunette said, coming into the kitchen, "Hey Jesse."

"Hey Stacie," Jesse said, smiling her as Beca waved tiredly.

"How are you feeling Becs?" Stacie asked, looking at her friend who looked like death.

Beca shrugged, smiling tiredly at her.

"Are you sticking around for the night?" Jesse asked Stacie.

"No," Stacie said, heading for the bedroom she shared with Lilly, "I came home to grab some clothes. I'm going to stay with my boyfriend for the night."

Beca just shook her head when Jesse looked at her. Jesse smiled, turning back to stirring the soup that was on the stove. He ladled some into a bowl, bringing it to the table along with his own sandwich.

"See you guys later," Stacie called as she came back from her room, "Feel better Becs."

Jesse reached over as they were eating and put his hand on Beca's forehead. It felt a little cooler than earlier, but he knew it was probably from the meds. He also knew that Beca was probably feeling a little better, but if she tried to do so much, she would exhaust herself and get sicker.

Once they finished eating, Jesse cleaned up the kitchen while Beca went to curl up on the couch. When he finished cleaning up the kitchen, he went into the living room. She was curled up in a ball on the couch, looking so tiny under the blanket.

"Come're Weirdo," he said, lifting her head, placing it on his lap as he sat down on the couch next to her. She smiled up at him, her face flushed with fever and her eyes not quite as bright as normal.

"Are you tired?" he asked, playing with her heir.

She shrugged, snuggling closer into his lap.

"I really miss that sweet voice of yours," he said, smiling at her, "It's getting a little boring being the only one talking around here."

" _Sorry,"_ she mouthed, giving him a pouty face.

"It's ok," he said, "I just hate that you are so sick right now. You need to take better care of yourself Becs."

She nodded, knowing he was right, but right now, she couldn't think straight about anything. Her head was starting to pound again, and for now, she was happy to just let Jesse take care of everything for her. They just stayed on the couch for a while, and Jesse put on Grease, one of their other favorite movies.

She had been feeling better earlier when they were eating, but by the time the movie ended, she was starting to feel crappy again. Jesse could tell she was starting to feel bad because she kept shifting and moaning slightly.

"Wanna go back to bed?" he asked, kissing her forehead and feeling her fever was higher than earlier.

She nodded, sitting up, putting her head in her hands as she felt a head rush. He rubbed her back until she picked her head up.

"Are you alright?" he asked, helping her up.

She nodded, leaning on him as he helped her up the stairs. He helped her into bed, climbing in next to her. She fell asleep very quickly, and he slipped out of bed, grabbing his laptop.

He emailed all of her teachers, letting them know that she was sick and that he would be around to get her work for her. They had almost all the same professors because they were majoring in similar things. Beca was double majoring in music engineering and music production, and he was double majoring in music composition and music production.

Once he emailed all her teachers, he emailed her boss, knowing he would be pissed she was out, but there wasn't much Jesse could do about that.

Then, Jesse stared on his homework. He had to finish writing a piece for the next day.

He worked for a solid hour and could have kept going except Beca woke up in a coughing fit. He went to her, rubbing her back gently. Her cough died off quickly, and he handed her a bottle of water he had brought up earlier.

She took a few sips before handing it back to him.

"Are you ready for some more meds?" he asked, stroking her sweaty forehead as she leaned back against her pillows. She nodded, feeling very sick, tired, and achy. He gave her Advil, frowning as she struggled to get the pills down.

"Do you want me to get in bed with you?" he asked, taking the cup from her as she snuggled back into her covers. She shrugged as put the cup on the bedside table.

He looked at her, seeing tears in her eyes and starting to run down her face. He just rubbed her back, whispering calming words in her ear. He knew she was overstressed and part of getting her better was helping her get rid of some of that stress. When she calmed down a bit, he grabbed a tissue, wiping off her face, kissing her forehead gently.

"What can I do to make you feel better Becs?" he asked, continuing the circles on her warm back.

She wasn't actually sure. Her whole body hurt so much, and her head was aching, not migraine level yet, but definitely heading in that direction. She wanted him to hold her, but her skin was aching so much that she wasn't sure.

She also knew he had schoolwork to do, but she needed his comfort. She motioned for him to get in bed with her after a minute, deciding comfort was her top propriety. He got in with her, wrapping his strong arms around her tiny frame. She was very warm, but shivering a she snuggled as close to him as possible, tears still running down her flushed cheeks.

"It's ok Becs," he said, kissing her forehead , "Just let it out."

She eventually cried herself to sleep, and he hoped she would stay that way all night. He stayed with her in bed for about an hour until he decided to go keep working on his homework. He worked for quite a while until his phone buzzed. It was Chloe.

 **From Chloe: Hey, how's Becs doin?**

 **From Jesse: Not super great. Fevers way too high and she's miserable.**

 **From Chloe: Oh, no. I'll b home tmrr around 2 to help u out. Evan and I have plans tmrr night, but if he knws becs is so sick, he'll understand.**

 **From Jesse: Thx Chlo. I might need u 2 stay with her during Treb prac. From 6-9**

 **From Chloe: Of course. Evan and I cn do dinner some other time or he can come hang with becs and me.**

 **From Jesse: Hv u ever had mono?**

 **From Chloe: I don't thnk so. I'll be fine though.**

 **From Jesse: Alright. I gtg. Have fun with Marlee. See u tmr.**

Evan was Chloe's two-year boyfriend who got along fantastically well with Jesse and Beca. In fact, they had had a standing monthly double date on the last Friday of every month for the last year and everyone made a huge effort to be there for them. Evan was in a band where he was the lead singer and bass player.

Chloe had been in the radio station waiting for Beca to head to a Bellas practice when Evan had walked in to give Beca and Jesse a demo. He has seen Chloe and let's just says Chloe never made it to rehearsal that night. The rest was history.

Both Beca and Jesse were happy that Chloe had someone who loved and cared for her, especially after everything she had been through as a child.

As Jesse continued working on his homework, he heard Beca moving around in her bed. She wasn't awake or even moving a lot, but he knew she was miserable. He felt bad for not holding her and giving her all the comfort in the world, but he had a piece due the next day that he needed to get done. He had just finished when he looked over and saw Beca waking up.

"Hey babe," he said, going over to her after packing up his stuff, "How are you feeling?"

She shook her head, hand on her throat.

"Want me to get you some frozen lemonade?" he asked, feeling her forehead and realizing her fever was climbing again.

She nodded a little, not wanting to move too much. She motioned to her head and arm so he knew what was going on.

She could feel a migraine coming and was hoping she could get to sleep before the blinding pain and nausea took hold. Migraines with aura were something new she had been dealing with since her junior year at Barden, and she had even gone to a specialist who found nothing wrong and concluded they were stress related which really sucked this year when her stress levels were sky high. There were weeks where she would end up in Jesse's bed twice or three times. Jesse lived in the Treble house, but the boys were generally much quieter than the girls were and when Jesse threatened them, they would be silent or go somewhere else. The Bellas were much worse at keeping quiet, which is why Beca would go to Jesse,'s when she had migraines.

Also, as much as Chloe claimed not to care about pretty much banning her from their room, Beca always felt bad. Jesse had his own room this year, which meant no one was misplaced.

Beca had learned when her migraines were coming because her vision would get cloudy around the edges and her arm would feel like it had fallen asleep. When she had woken up from her nap, her arm had been tingly and her vision was starting to cloud. If she laid still, she knew she could hold it off for a little while longer than normal.

Jesse came up a few minutes later with a cool washcloth and frozen lemonade. He put the cloth on her forehead, something they had learned helped with her migraines, before opening the lemonade. He slowly fed it to her without any complaints from her, which was a real testament to how sick she really was.

"Are you nauseous?" he asked, trying to judge how horrible the migraine was.

She shook her head a little bit, taking another bit of the lemonade. She finished most of it before shutting her eyes. He climbed into bed next to her, keeping the cloth on her forehead while he massaged her temples.

She luckily fell asleep and he hoped she wouldn't wake up throwing up like was often common with her migraines. He eventually fell asleep holding her in his arms.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you liked reading it as much as I enjoyed reading it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! It means so much to me! This chapter is dedicated to a friend who suffers from chronic migraines that land her in the ER pretty often. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jesse held her close as they slept, only to be woken up an hour hours later to Beca vomiting all over the floor.

"Becs," he said, holding her hair, "It's ok."

When she finished, she leaned back, eyes squeezed shut, hand on her head. He kissed her forehead.

"Want me to take you into the bathroom?" he asked, having spent countless days or nights on the floor in the bathroom with her when she had migraines.

She nodded slightly and he carried her into the cool bathroom, grabbing pillows and blankets for her.

"I'm gonna go clean the floor," he said in a low voice because she was light and sound sensitive when she had migraines.

She gave a tiny nod, curling up. He rubbed her back for a second before going to clean the floor. He had the technique down pat and within minutes, the mess was cleaned up.

He then went back to the bathroom where he found her hunched over the toilet. He kept the lights off, rubbing her back gently. Eventually, she stopped and curled up on the floor as Jesse held her. This pattern continued for most of the night as the pain of the migraine continued until around 4 am.

He kept cool cloths on her head and when she dropped off to sleep around 4:30, he carried her back to bed. He knew she was going to be exhausted the next day because migraines always left her spent and with the flu and mono on top of it, he wasn't sure she would even wake up at all the next day.

He fell asleep next to her, her hands gripping his t-shirt as her sweating. He knew she needed more meds, but sleep was more important. They both slept until almost one the next day. Jesse woke up first, feeling a sweaty weight on his chest. Beca was sleeping, but he could tell she was starting to wake up. He kissed her forehead, glad her fever seemed to have dropped a bit. He eyes opened sleepily as she looked at him.

"Hey," he said, smiling at her, "Feeling better?"

"No more migraine," she said, voice hoarse, but there, "And I can talk again."

"Don't overwork your vocal cords," he said, kissing her cheek, "The Bellas need their leader in tip top shape ."

She smiled at him sleepily.

"You need fluids," he said, looking at her ashen skin, "You threw up everything you ate yesterday."

She nodded, knowing her was right.

"Want some warm tea?" he asked, "And maybe some Gatorade?"

She nodded again as he got up from the bed.

"Want breakfast too?" he asked, heading towards the stairs.

She nodded, knowing she needed to get something in her body to help her get better even though she wasn't hungry at all. She was hoping that after how horrible last night was that she would have a better day. She was so exhausted from the migraine on top of everything else.

She was grateful Jesse was taking such good care of her when she felt so bad. She wasn't even 100% sure what day it was and could barely remember anything since Jesse had taken her to the doctor. She wondered how high her fever had been and where it was now because she was still feeling like someone ran her over and hit her head with something hard. She was achy all over, but her throat was still the worst. The vomiting had done nothing to help her swollen throat heal and even though her voice was coming back, she felt like hell had relocated to her throat.

She was infinitely happy when Jesse came up with a container of her favorite Greek yogurt, a cup of tea, and bottle of Gatorade. He handed her the tea, setting the other beverage and the yogurt on her side table.

She greedily drank the warm tea, grateful for the warm liquid on her painful throat. She drank the entire cup as he watched, smile on his face.

"Stop staring Weirdo," she rasped out, coughing into her elbow.

"No more talking," he said, handing her the yogurt, "You need to save your voice for the banquet you guys are performing at next Saturday."

"I'll be fine by then," she said, taking the yogurt from him as he sat back in bed with her as he dug into his own breakfast of cereal and yogurt mixed together.

"You are really sick Becs," he said, "Whether or not you realize it, it's gonna take a long time for you to get back to normal."

Beca scowled a little but silently ate her yogurt all the same. She knew he was right and was also feeling too crappy to argue.

"You need to take your meds," he said, grabbing the bottle off the table along with the bottle of Gatorade, "You missed your dose last night because of your migraine."

She nodded, taking the medicine and swallowing it. It took quite a bit of effort to get them down because her throat hurt so much, but eventually, she got them down.

"Wanna go back to sleep?" he asked, taking the bottle of blue liquid from her as she snuggled back into her blankets.

She nodded, grabbing him and pulling him into bed with her. He just laid there with her, gently rubbing circles on her warm back until the door opened about ten minutes later.

He looked over to see Chloe standing in the doorway of Beca's room.

"Hey," she whispered, not wanting to wake Beca.

"Hey," Jesse said, trying to sit up, but realizing Beca was on his chest.

Beca moved, eyes opening sleepily. Chloe came over to the bed when she saw Beca was waking up.

"Hey Becs," Chloe said, putting a hand on her friend's hot forehead, "Jesse said you're really sick."

Beca nodded, keeping her head on Jesse's chest, eyes barely open.

"She's burning up Jess," Chloe said, frowning, "How high is her temperature?"

"I'm not sure," Jesse said, "I didn't know where a thermometer is. I've just been giving her medicine and letting her sleep it off."

Chloe rolled her eyes, leaving the room. She returned a minute later with a thermometer. She placed it in Beca's ear, pressing the button before removing it.

"102.7," Chloe said, looking down at Beca and Jesse.

"Geeze," Jesse said, "And her fever has come down I think. Last night when she was having her migraine, her fever was definitely much higher."

"She had a migraine?" Chloe said with shock, "Man Becs, you really have done a number on your body."

Beca nodded, sitting up a little, still wrapped in Jesse's warm embrace.

"Can I get you anything?" Chloe asked, wanting to help her best friend as much as possible.

Beca shook her head, leaning on Jesse.

"You sure?" Chloe asked, looking at the Gatorade on the table, "Here, you need to keep your fluids up with a fever that high."

"Thanks," Beca rasped, taking the bottle, her hands shaking.

"You sound great," Chloe said sarcastically, "Get some rest. I'm gonna take a nap. Marlee and I were up like all weekend."

Beca nodded, knowing that when the two got together, sleeping was never on the agenda. They only got to see each other a few times during the school year so they had to catch up on everything in the few short days they got together. Beca watched Chloe go over to her bed and curl up.

"Go back to sleep Becs," Jesse said as she started yawning.

She nodded, letting him envelope her in one of his famous hugs. She didn't wake up for quite a while until she felt the bed shifting a bit. She opened her eyes, seeing Jesse getting up.

"Where are you going?" she asked, voice rough.

"I've got Treble practice," he said, kissing her forehead, "Chloe is gonna stay with you."

Beca nodded, snuggling back into her blankets.

A few minutes later, the red head came bouncing up the steps with a cup of tea.

"Hey Becs," she said, coming into the room, "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap," Beca said, rubbing her temples, "I don't think I've ever been this sick and exhausted in my life."

"I'm sorry," Chloe said, sitting down next to her friend and handing her the tea, "Do you want me to snuggle with you?"

"Have you had mono?" Beca asked, coughing a bit.

"No," Chloe said, shaking her head, "But I did a little research and you were contagious for a while before you started showing symptoms and the amount of times we share water bottles and bathroom sinks and everything else, I am gonna get it if I'm meant to so let me help you feel better. Also, apparently most people have had mono by the time they are 25 and some people don't even know they had it so I'm probably fine."

"Can we at least go downstairs to the couch?" Beca asked, her voice starting to fade, "I need a change of scenery, and I know you are gonna wanna watch TV."

Chloe nodded, helping Beca sit up.

"Wait," the red head said, "Jesse said you needed your meds."

Beca nodded, again struggling to get the pills down her swollen throat.

"It's really bad huh?" Chloe asked, helping Beca up as she swayed a little.

Beca just nodded, not wanting to talk after forcing the pills down her throat. Chloe helped her down to the couch. Some of the other girls were home, but everyone was in their rooms, studying and working on homework.

Chloe grabbed the remote before she and Beca sat down on the couch. Beca put her head in Chloe's lap as the ginger turned on the TV. The two of them had a slight obsession with Grey's Anatomy. For Beca, the music that was played in the background of every episode made the whole thing better, and Chloe enjoyed the soap opera feel of the show. Chloe put on the newest episode before looking at Beca.

"You need to drink more," Chloe said, handing her the bottle of Gatorade, "Your fever is way too high."

Beca nodded, knowing her friend was right. She drank more of the electrolyte drink, wincing as it passed down her throat.

"I don't know how you dealt with your nodes," Beca said, capping the bottle, "This sucks so bad."

"I don't think I was in as much pain as you are," Chloe said, taking the drink back from the younger girl.

Beca nodded a little, turning her head to look at the TV. She sighed a little as Chloe ran her fingers through her hair. She just wanted to feel better, but she just kept feeling like crap. She wanted to be able to sleep and not wake up aching and in pain all over her entire body. Her stomach was still feeling off, but better than the days before.

Beca felt the repeated motion of Chloe's hand in her hair put her to sleep. Beca stayed asleep for hours, not waking until Jesse came home from his rehearsal.

As he picked her up to take her to bed, her eyes opened.

"Hey Becs," he said, smiling at her.

She gave him a sleepy smile, closing her eyes again. Jesse carried her to bed, Chloe following behind them. Jesse tucked Beca in tightly before turning to Chloe.

"Thanks for staying with her Chloe," he said, sitting down next to the red head on her bed, "Sorry you had to break your plans with Evan."

"It's fine," Chloe said, smiling at him, "You were right. She is really sick. I wish she would let us help her so she doesn't get this bad."

"I know," Jesse said, glancing over at his sleeping girlfriend, "She just wants to make everyone happy and be little miss independent. I wouldn't count on her being at practice for at least another week. I know you guys have that performance on Saturday, but I doubt she'll be up for it."

"I know," Chloe sighed, yawning, "I spent the last three hours rearranging our set to make it work without her. I'm gonna go to sleep. A weekend with Marlee always wears me out."

As she got up to change into her pajamas, Chloe coughed a little, wiping her suddenly runny nose on her sleeve.

"You feeling alright Chloe?" he asked, looking at her.

"Just tired," she said, heading into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Jesse nodded, not believing her. He shot Evan a text to come by tomorrow when he got a chance, telling him that he thought Chloe might be coming down with something.

Jesse then pulled on his own pajamas, getting some more meds into his very sick girlfriend before crawling into bed with her. She was less restless than the two previous nights, a fact for which they were both grateful, and they both slept like rocks.

* * *

 **So there was the next chapter! I hope you liked it. Please no negative comments. Only positive or constructive ones or none at all. Thanks for reading. Would you guys like another Beca/Jesse sicfic from me? Just let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for your response to this story! I've had so much fun working on it and I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Jesse had an eight am class so he slipped out before Beca or Chloe woke up.

When he came back around 10, she was still sleeping when Jesse went up to check on her so was Chloe, shockingly, and the red head sprawled out on the bed, hair sticking to her forehead, sheen of sweat covering her face, but goosebumps on the rest of her body.

"Chlo," he said, rubbing her back gently, "Wake up for me."

She rolled over, looking at him.

"Jesse?" she said, coughing a little as she wiped her nose which had turned into a waterfall overnight, "I feel awful."

"I know," he said, looking at her, "You probably got sick from Beca."

Chloe nodded, rolling back over, pulling her covers close.

"Get some rest," he said, rubbing her back, "I'll be back in a little while."

Jesse headed downstairs after texting Evan to come over as soon as he could.

"Hey Jesse," Cynthia Rose said, "How's Beca?"

"Still sick," he said, slight frown, "She's still be sleeping. Chloe's sick too."

"We're dead," Fat Amy said, "We can't do Bellas without them."

"We have to," Cynthia Rose said, "We have that show on Saturday. If anyone else gets sick, we might have to reevaluate, but we're fine for now."

"Good," Jesse said, "If you guys could try to keep it down so they can rest, that would be great."

The girls all nodded as Jesse headed to Beca and Chloe's room. Before he got there, however, there was a knock on the door. He opened it to see Evan stand outside and Emily coming up the driveway.

"Hey man," Jesse said, letting the bass player in, "Hey Legacy."

Emily followed Evan in.

"How's Chloe?" Evan asked.

"She's definitely sick," Jesse said, "I just checked on her, and she has a fever. I'm not sure what else is wrong, but she looks pretty sick."

"Chloe's sick too?" Emily asked, not trying to overhear but not able to help it because they were talking right by her.

"Yep," Jesse said with a sigh, "Mono and the flu are both really contagious, and you guys share everything."

Emily nodded sheepishly, heading into the kitchen.

"I was gonna go check on them before I made breakfast, but if you go check on them, I'll get some food for them," Jesse said.

"Alright," Evan said as he and Jesse went in separate directions.

Jesse went into the kitchen where he decided to make bananas and peanut butter for both her and Chloe.

Once he had the food all made, he carried it back upstairs. He found Beca still out cold, but he knew she needed to wake up and get at least a little nutrients and medicine in her feverish body.

"Hey Becs," he said, sitting down on the bed next to her, rubbing her back, "You need to wake up."

She groaned, rolling toward him, popping open her beautiful blue eyes.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

"Crappy," she said with a sigh, coughing a little, "I just want to feel better."

"I know," he said, smoothing part of her hair that was sticking up from her sleep, "How is your stomach feeling today?"

"Better," she said.

"Want some breakfast?" he asked, holding out the plate of bananas and peanut butter.

She nodded, sitting up a little.

"Why'd you make so much?" Beca asked, looking at the two plates of food.

"Because Chloe needs to eat too," Jesse said, "And I thought she would want to eat up here."

"Why?" Beca asked, coughing, "She shouldn't even stay up here. She's gonna get sick."

"Too late," the red head said with a cough from behind Jesse.

"Oh Chlo," Beca said, sniffling a little as she looked at her best friend, "I told you you would get sick."

"I'll be fine," Chloe said, sitting up with Evan's help.

"She has a doctor's appointment in an hour," Evan said, handing Chloe her plate.

"What are your symptoms Chlo?" Jesse asked, sitting down on the bed next to Beca, handing her a bottle of Gatorade.

"I'm super congested, tired, and achy," Chloe said, "My stomach is feeling a little icky too."

"I'm sorry," Beca said, looking at her best friend with a sad face.

"It's not your fault Becs," Chloe said.

Beca nodded, knowing her best friend was right, but still feeling bad. The girls ate their breakfast in relative silence. Beca's voice was still pretty much shot, but it was getting better.

The doctor had told them that she was probably going to feel the worst for the first 5-7 days as the flu and laryngitis ran their courses. After that, Beca would still feel pretty crappy, but her voice should come back and her congestion should get better. The thing that scared both of them the most was that her mono symptoms could last for over a month.

Beca told Jesse she didn't have time to be sick that long, and while he told her that she needed to listen to her body, he knew that this late in senior year, she needed to get better as quickly as possible. Chloe dozed off after breakfast while Beca was awake.

"Can we watch a movie?" she asked, snuggling into Jesse's side.

"Of course," he said, kissing her forehead, "What would you like to watch?"

"Beauty and the Beast," she said, knowing he loved it because of the score, and when she was a kid, it was the movie she and her father would curl up with when she was sick.

She had many memories of couching through "Be Our Guest," vomiting through the wolf chase scene, and waking up just as Gaston fell off the roof after sleeping off a fever. Though she didn't get along well with her father anymore since the divorce, she still loved the memories of him when she was young. Jesse pulled out the well-loved DVD from his backpack, popping it into his computer. She smiled as the familiar movie started.

None of the other Bellas knew about her secret love of Disney movies except Chloe who had discovered her stash of them one day while looking for a t-shirt Beca had borrowed. Beca had begged her not to tell the other Bellas, and as much as Chloe sometimes loved torturing her best friend, she also knew how insecure and closed off she could get. She agreed to keep her secret if they could watch the movies together sometimes.

As Beca enjoyed the movie with Jesse, Evan was snuggling Chloe, trying to help her feel better. Based on her symptoms, he was pretty sure she only had the flu, but he would let a real doctor diagnose her. Evan was studying to be a doctor, but he knew he still had a long time before he could diagnose people. For now, he settled on just cuddling his girlfriend, hoping she didn't have mono. After half an hour of letting her sleep, he realized they needed to get ready for her doctor's appointment.

"Come on Chlo," he said, shaking her gently, "Time to wake up."

Chloe moaned, rolling towards him.

"You need to go to the doctor," Evan said, kissing her forehead before grabbing a tissue and handing it to her, letting her wipe her runny nose.

"Fine," she said with a cough and very grumpy look on her face.

He helped her get up and into a new pair of sweats, brushing her hair for her. He hated seeing her like this. His Chloe was usually much more vibrant and cheery. When she was sick, though, Chloe either turned into a sad little puppy who just needed a lot of hugs and kisses or into a cranky monster who no one wanted to deal with.

"Come on Chloebear," he said, helping her up, "Let's try to get you feeling better."

She nodded, grabbing a few tissues to blow her nose before they left. As Evan helped her to the clinic, Chloe leaned heavily on him, clearly miserable.

"Go sit down," Evan said, grabbing her paperwork from the desk.

Evan and Chloe worked together to fill out the papers before Evan turned them in. He came back, and Chloe leaned on him. He could feel the heat radiating off her body as he rubbed her back.

"I need a tissue," she said, sitting up a little.

He grabbed one off the side table, handing it to her. She wiped her nose, coughing a little. She was called back a few minutes later and after tests and an exam, she was diagnosed with the flu.

Evan asked if he was sure she didn't have mono, and the doctor assured them both it was just a case of the flu. With some medication and a lot of rest, she would be good as new in a week at the most. The doctor called the prescription in to the Walgreens before they left.

"See," Evan said as he and Chloe headed back to the Bellas house, "You're gonna be alright. It's just the flu."

"I still feel like crap," she frowned, coughing harshly.

"I know," he said, pulling her closer to him, "Let's get you home and into bed."

"I don't know how Beca is doing this," Chloe said, shivering a little.

"She's tough," Evan said, pressing a kiss into her temple, "And so are you."

They walked in silence for the rest of the short walk.

"What's the verdict?" Jesse asked as Evan and Chloe came back upstairs.

"The flu," Evan said, helping Chloe into bed.

"I'm sorry Chlo," Beca rasped out.

"It's fine," Chloe slurred as Evan rubbed her back gently putting her to sleep.

Once he felt her breathing even out, he got up.

"I need to run and get her medication," Evan said, "I'm going to Walgreens. Do you guys need anything?"

"More Gatorade," Beca said.

She had pretty much lost her appetite completely, but she knew she need to drink and Gatorade was the only thing that was appealing.

"Anything else?" he asked, looking to Jesse.

"Can you pick up another bottle of Advil?" the Treblemaker asked, "If they're both on it, we are going to run out. Also, maybe some more soup. Becs likes chicken noddle or just plain broth."

"Alright," Evan said, "I'll be back soon. If Chloe wakes up, can you let her know?"

"Of course," Jesse said as Evan left.

He and Beca had just finished Beauty and the Beast, and Jesse could see Beca was exhausted.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" he said, kissing her forehead.

She nodded, closing her eyes as the beat of his heart put her to sleep. He kept glancing at Chloe, watching the red head shift in her sleep, seeing the pain painted on her normally serene face. He felt bad for her and decided to get cool compresses for both girls. Beca's fever was still sky high, and she was also struggling to stay comfortable. He grabbed the cool cloths from the bathroom, placing one on Chloe's head before putting one on Beca's.

Jesse then went downstairs to grab something for each of them to drink. He knew they would probably sleep for a while, but couldn't be sure.

Jesse had a class in an hour, and he hoped Evan would be home by then. He headed back upstairs to check on the girls and also work on his homework.

Both girls were still sound asleep when he came back upstairs so he started working on his new music composition assignment. He wrote quite a bit of music and most of it was just instrumental, but this week he had to write a piece with lyrics. He had special plans for this song and as he looked over at his inspiration, his sleeping girlfriend, he couldn't wait to sing it in about three months for her.

Jesse worked for about forty-five minutes until he realized he needed to leave. He texted Evan, asking when he was coming back before grabbing his backpack and computer before going to kiss Beca goodbye. He found her awake when he went to say goodbye.

"Hey Becs," he said, kissing her forehead, "I've got class. Are you gonna be alright by yourself?"

"Yeah," she said, coughing a little bit, "Can you hand me some Gatorade though?"

"Of course," he said, handing her the bottle, "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"I'll be fine," she said, giving him a small smile, "You need to be in class so you can come back and teach me."

"Alright," he said, kissing her forehead one more time before heading out.

Evan had texted him back, saying he was on his way back and would be at the house soon.

Meanwhile, back at the house, Beca was awake and not feeling well at all. She had told Jesse to go to class because she knew it was important, but she was feeling really awful. She was still tired, but she was too achy to sleep. Her throat was really hurting, and her stomach was feeling yucky again. She just curled up in bed and tried not to cry.

She heard Evan come in and pretended to be sleeping so he wouldn't see the tears forming in her eyes. She heard him check on Chloe before coming over to her bed.

"Beca," Evan said, not seeing the tears running down her cheeks, "Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine," she said, wiping her eyes rolling over to look at him.

"Beca," he said, seeing the tearstains, "What's wrong?"

"I'm alright," Beca said, sniffling a little.

"Ev?" Chloe called, waking from her sleep.

Evan got up, going to take care of Chloe, leaving Beca to calm herself down. She cried in silence for about a half hour before she fell asleep, keeping her back turned to Chloe and Evan. She wasn't even completely sure why she was crying, but she felt too awful to care.

When Jesse returned after his class, Beca was sleeping as was Chloe. Evan had to leave right away for his class, telling Jesse he had gotten some medicine in Chloe. He also mentioned that Beca had been crying, though Evan didn't know for how long or why. He hadn't wanted to push her because he knew she put up her walls with pretty much everyone except Jesse and Chloe.

Jesse thanked him before Evan ran out the door. Jesse then went over to Beca's bed, seeing the tear tracks on her face. He sat down, and she woke up, bursting into tear when she saw him.

"Oh Beca," he said, pulling her close to him, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," she said, coughing into his shoulder, "I just want to feel better."

"I know," he said, rubbing her back gently, "I know Becs."

He just held her for a while as the tears tapered off.

"Want me to put in another movie?" he asked, kissing her forehead as her tears tapered off.

"Breakfast Club," she said, looking at him with still somewhat watery eyes.

"Of course," he said, grabbing his laptop out of his bag and putting in the DVD.

She settled into his chest as the familiar movie started.

"I love you so much," he said, kissing the top of her head.

She gave him a small smile as he held her close to him. One of the reasons she was in tears earlier was because she never sleeps as well as when she is with Jesse. She knew she was overly emotional when she was sick, but she really couldn't help it. She was exhausted beyond belief and really needed his comfort.

About half way through the movie, Chloe woke up and sat up, looking a little dazed and confused.

"Hey Chlo," Jesse said, seeing her sit up, "You alright?"

She shook her head, running into the bathroom. Beca paused the movie as Jesse ran after the red head. Chloe was in the bathroom, hanging over the toilet, throwing up. She felt a warm hand on her back, pulling her hair up from her neck. She looked up when she was done to see Jesse behind her. "Thanks," she said, closing her eyes against the nausea.

"You alright Chlo?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah," she said, feeling the nausea wearing off, "I think I'm alright. My stomach still feels kinda gross, but I think I'm alright."

"Wanna go back to bed?" he asked as she moved to get up.

Chloe gave a little nod, moving to brush her teeth as Jesse helped hold her steady.

"Where's Evan?" Chloe asked, a little pout on her face.

"He had class," Jesse said as he helped her back to bed, "He should be back soon."

"You alright Chloe?" Beca rasped, looking with concern at her friend.

"Yeah," Chloe said as Jesse helped her back into bed.

"Jess," Beca said, voice sounding like gravel, "Can you push the beds together, at least for now?"

Beca and Chloe had purposely set up their room so it was easy to push the beds together because the two liked to be close when their boyfriends were unavailable and one of them was having a bad day.

"Of course," Jesse said, easily pushing Beca's bed toward Chloe's with his girlfriend still in it.

Jesse then climbed back into bed, laying between the two girls. Beca curled up with her head on his chest and Chloe did the same, something that had become normal in their relationship.

Jesse started the movie up again, making sure the girls were at least a little comfortable. Evan came back about a half an hour late and both girls were both sleeping on Jesse's chest.

"Hey," Evan said, climbing into Chloe's bed and easing the red head onto his chest, "How are they doing?"

"Chloe threw up about forty minutes ago," Jesse said, pausing the movie again as he readjusted Beca, "She's alright now though."

"Poor baby," Evan said, kissing Chloe's forehead. When Chloe woke up about an hour later, she was happy to see Evan.

"Hey Chloebear," he said, kissing her forehead, "Jesse said you threw up earlier."

"Yeah," Chloe said, "But I feel better now. I still feel sick but I don't think I'm gonna throw up again."

"Oh good," Evan said, "Can I get you anything?"

"Maybe something to drink," Chloe said, noticing how dry her mouth was.

"Of course," Evan said, getting out of bed.

The rest of the day was pretty boring. Beca only woke up once for about ten minutes. Jesse got her just awake enough to force some medicine and Gatorade in her. Chloe was a little more awake than Beca, but she felt really awful.

Around 7, Evan gave her another dose of her medicine and some soup, and Chloe fell asleep only to wake up at 7:30, throwing up again. Evan took care of her as she lost everything in her stomach.

"I wonder if it's your medicine," Evan said as he helped Chloe up from the bathroom floor.

Chloe shrugged as she brushed her teeth, and Evan helped her back to bed. She fell asleep quickly and

Evan went downstairs to have dinner with Jesse before they started on their homework. They worked until late before crawling into bed with their girls.

* * *

 **So there it was. Hope you liked it. Remember, if you don't like it, don't read it. Thanks so much for your support!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading, following, reviewing, and favoriting! It means so much to me. This is kinds just a filler chapter, but I tried to get a few cute little moments in it. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Please enjoy!**

* * *

The rest of the week was pretty much the same. Beca was awake for maybe two hours every day, but her sleep was always restless.

Chloe stopped taking her Tamiflu because it made her sick, but even without it, by Friday, she was feeling better. Sure, her head was still clogged, and she was still tired, but she was back in class and Bellas rehearsals to observe. She decided not to sing with the girls at the event on Friday, but she was back leading the Bellas by the weekend.

Beca, on the other hand, was still really sick. She had a constant fever, aches, her sinuses congested, and she could barely move. Her neck and stomach were also slightly swollen due to the swelling in the lymph nodes and spleen.

Jesse only left the Bellas' house to go to class, work, and get clothes. He had cut his hours at the station back to be with Beca more. Her voice came back, but she was in no shape to go to rehearsals.

"Chloe," Beca said, sitting up as her friend got ready to leave for Bellas rehearsal, "I can come with you."

"No," Chloe said, putting on her shoes, "You have a 101 fever and can barely stand up. Jesse would kill me if I let you out of the house."

Beca knew she was really sick, but she hated not being able to do anything.

She had called her boss earlier that week, and despite him being really angry at her and threatening to fire her, he agreed that she could scale back her hours. She and Jesse had also come to the agreement that she would stop working at the radio station until she was able to function normally again. Beca hated that she was so sick.

She tried to keep up with her schoolwork, but she was barely able to stay awake for more than an hour. Jesse was with her almost all the time, just trying to keep her comfortable. She tried to be independent and tell him she was fine, but she ended up in tears most days, which pretty much discredited everything about her being fine.

On this particular day, she was feeling a little better and wanted to at least do something other than lying in bed and sleeping.

"Can the girls rehearse here?" Beca asked Chloe as the red head went to leave, "Please?"

"Beca," Chloe said going over to her best friend, "You need rest if you want to be better for Worlds."

"I just want to feel normal," Beca said, tears forming against her will, "You have no idea what this is like. I'm not allow to do anything, and I feel like shit all the time. I just want one thing to be normal for like an hour."

"I'll go see if the girls are still here," Chloe said with a sigh, "If they are, we'll rehearse here for a while."

"Thank you so much Chloe," Beca said, smiling as she leaned back on her pillow.

Ten minutes later, Chloe came back upstairs.

"Wanna come downstairs?" the red head asked, "We are gonna do our vocals here."

Beca nodded, wrapping herself in her favorite blanket, following Chloe down the stairs where the rest of the girls were already covering the living room.

"Hey guys," she said sitting down on the couch next to Stacie, pulling her blanket around her fevered body.

"Hey Beca," Cynthia Rose said, "How are you feeling?"

Beca had pretty much been isolated to her room for the past week and a half to prevent the spread of germs to everyone else and so she could rest. The girls had been popping up to see her. However, she was usually sleeping.

"I'm feeling pretty shitty," Beca said honestly, "Achy and feverish and swollen and exhausted, but less awful than last week."

The girls chatted with Beca for a few minutes until Chloe decided they needed to start. Chloe warmed them up before Beca played them a new mix she made when she was sick. Typically, the music-oriented brunette would get three or more mixes done a day, but she only had had the energy to make one since she got sick.

The girls worked on it for their gig next week as Beca helped them on the parts they were struggling with. Her throat was still pretty sore from the mono and she couldn't really sing well, but she knew how to direct the girls.

"How was that?" Chloe asked Beca after they had run the full song for the third time and Chloe thought it sounded really good.

She was looking for her co-captain's confirmation that they had rocked it, but as she looked over to the couch, she saw that Beca was sleeping.

Chloe sighed, telling the girls to head over to the rehearsal space and start stretching for dance rehearsals. She covered Beca up with her blanket, putting a bottle of water next to her and a cool cloth on her forehead before following the girls out.

Chloe knew Beca hated being left out and having to stay back, but she also knew it was important for the younger girl to sleep as much as possible to get better.

By the next week, Beca was a little more awake, but still feeling like crap. She went back to the doctor for a checkup and found out she had lost over 8lbs. Her doctor said it was normal with mono, but that she needed to try to eat.

She still had a low fever almost all the time, but she forced herself to go to class. She couldn't afford to fall behind this late in senior year. She also went to Bellas every day and would watch as Chloe and Stacie led the girls through dance numbers. She tried to work on mixes, but ended up sleeping in the seats.

Whenever Beca wasn't in class, she was sleeping. After three weeks of having mono, she was still feeling pretty bad, but was slowly gaining energy. She still had no appetite but tried to force food into her body whenever Jesse gave it to her. Her throat was still unbelievably sore so Jesse had started making her milkshakes and smoothies with protein powder in it to try to help her gain back some weight.

"Alright," Chloe said, coming into the Bellas rehearsal space on Wednesday afternoon, "I just got off the phone with a local convention center. They need us to perform at their charity dinner on Saturday."

Chloe started getting the girls ready. Beca was pretty much asleep, and she knew she was running a pretty good fever that day, but she gave Chloe a mix that might work.

Unfortunately, Beca didn't pay attention to what was going on with the performance and just told Chloe it looked great when she half woke up from her nap.

Beca ended up staying home for the next two days because her fever was so high and her body so achy so she never watched the Bellas rehearse the number again.

She managed to drag her body out of bed to go with the Bellas to their performance. As she watched the routine fall apart, Beca knew they were in trouble.

Chloe had suggested to her that they go visit Aubrey with the entire team to help them find themselves again after their disaster of a performance. Beca hadn't been on board the first few times Chloe had suggested it because she was still so sick. However, after watching the Bellas perform at the convention center she knew they were in trouble and agreed to go see Aubrey.

* * *

 **So there it was. I know it was short, but I needed something to get the girls on the way to camp. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all so much for the amazing response to this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

They loaded the Bellas into the bus and headed to Aubrey's team bonding camp. Beca and Chloe had decided not to tell the other girls where they were going. When they arrived, everyone was thrilled to see their old captain. Aubrey ran a tight ship and soon had the girls building the tent. Chloe pulled Beca aside for a second, making it look like they were helping with the tent process to avoid being yelled at.

"Are you sure you're gonna be alright?" Chloe asked, knowing Beca was already tired.

Every time Chloe came to see Aubrey, they stayed in a cabin and Chloe didn't know that they were going to be in a tent this week. She knew Beca was still pretty sick and didn't want her to get worse.

"I'll be ok," Beca said, "Just don't tell Aubrey."

"Beca," Chloe said, giving her a serious look, "You're spleen is still swollen. You can't push yourself too much."

"I'll be careful," Beca said, with a yawn "Now come on, we need to help."

She and Chloe headed back to the tent, finding that their team was still their usual dysfunctional selves. Stacie and Amy were sword fighting with the stakes; Cynthia Rose was wrapped in the tent canvas while Ashley and Jessica were trying to get her out. Lilly was hitting the ground with the hammer, Flo was looking for the best escape route in case of police presence, and Emily just looked lost.

It only took a few minutes for Chloe and Beca to get the girls back on track, and within an hour, the tent was built.

Once the tent was up, Beca was exhausted, but decided to keep going with the girls and cook dinner. By the end of the meal, everyone was decently tired and they all headed to the tent to go to sleep. Beca was so tired that she barely noticed how hard the ground was.

However, she woke up around 3 am soaking wet. Night sweats were part of mono, but in the coolness of the outdoors without Jesse or even sufficient blankets to warm her up, she was miserable. She could not fall back to sleep until almost 5:30.

When Aubrey sounded her whistle at 6:00, Beca woke up feeling miserable. Her throat was killing her and she was achy again.

"You alright Becs?" Chloe asked, helping her up.

"I'm fine," Beca said, her pj's still slightly damp.

They all dressed before stumbling into Aubrey's plans for the day. When they started singing, Beca felt pain in her throat that was probably from swollen lymph nodes. She tried everything to make it better, but it just wasn't happening.

"Come on," Aubrey yelled at her and Beca did her best to belt out her notes.

By the end of the singing, Beca just wanted to go back to sleep, but Aubrey had way more for them. They went and did some team bonding exercises, which Beca wasn't thrilled about, but it could have been much worse. She was so tired by the time the finished the activity on the log that she could barely stay upright.

"Beca," Aubrey said, looking at her, "Come on. Stop being lazy. You brought the Bellas here to get their sound back, and you need to be enthusiastic about everything."

Beca plastered a smile on her face and tried to keep up with the rest of the girls. Chloe was worried for Beca because she could see her yawning and falling behind, but she decided to just keep an eye on the smaller girl.

They went to the mud pit, and everyone ended up nasty but laughing. They then headed to the water slides, and Beca was almost asleep on her feet. Before she knew what was going on, she was on the slide, racing toward the water. She hit the water, and her whole body instantly hurt. She then faced the monstrous task of swimming back to shore. Luckily, she had on a life vest and was able to half swim, half float.

Chloe went down right after her, and the red head could see Beca struggling to get to shore.

"Come here Becs," she said, swimming to her easily.

"I'm fine Chloe," she said, still struggling.

"Let me help you before you drown," Chloe said, swimming beside Beca.

"I've got a life vest on," Beca said, eyes drooping a little as she yawned, "I'll be alright."

"Stay awake, Becs," Chloe said, grabbing Beca's life vest and pulling her toward the shore.

Beca swam as much as she could, but by the time they reached the shore, she could barely stand up. Chloe held onto her, helping her grab a towel and sitting her down on a bench near the beach. Beca tried to stay awake and was actually slightly successful in spite of the exhaustion and aches that were taking over her tiny body.

"You need to tell Aubrey," Chloe said, looking at the tiny girl, "You can't do this to yourself."

"I'm fine," Beca said, fighting a yawn.

"No," Chloe said, strict Chloe making an unusual appearance, "You will tell her, or I will."

"Fine," Beca grumbled, knowing Chloe was right.

Once the rest of the girls finished on the slide, and Aubrey met them by the beach, they headed to another activity. They were bouncing each other off a large pillow type blow up into the water.

While the rest of the girls took turns jumping and flying, Chloe and Beca went over to Aubrey.

"Why aren't you two in line for the jump?" the blonde asked with a disapproving look, "You came here to learn to work as a team so get to it."

"Hang on Aubrey," Chloe said, giving her best friend a look so she knew they weren't being difficult, "We just need to talk to you for one second."

"What is it?" Aubrey asked, noticing the girls were not their typical silly selves.

Chloe gave Beca a little shove and Beca sighed.

"Well," Beca said, "I have mono."

"Aca-scuse me?" Aubrey said, looking at her, "You expect to lead the Bellas when you have mono? I always knew Trebles were no good. Now what are…"

"Aubrey," Chloe said, cutting off the slightly insane blonde, "Jesse doesn't have mono. It was going around Barden and Beca picked it up from someone else. Now let her talk."

"As I was saying," Beca said, giving Aubrey a look, "I have mono. I've been seeing my doctor every week and the swelling in my spleen is almost gone, but I need to be careful. I also can't do as much as normal because I get exhausted. Some days are better than others, but I have to listen to my body."

"Fine," Aubrey said, clearly still not on board with the whole thing.

"Look dude," Beca said, "I hate it way more than you do. I feel like shit literally every day. I haven't been able to perform or run practices in almost a month, and I had to quite work at the radio station and cut my internship in half until I'm fully recovered. There are days I can barely get out of bed. The exhaustion is overwhelming. If it weren't for Chloe, I might still be swimming at the bottom of the slide."

"Alright," Aubrey said, realizing Beca wasn't just being unreasonable, "Just listen to your body and talk to me if you need anything."

"Thanks," Beca said, smiling at the older girl, "I don't think I should do this jumping deal because I am exhausted, and I have to be careful not to damage my spleen."

"Alright," Aubrey said, "Why don't you just sit over here."

Beca nodded gratefully as she went to sit down.

"She's been really sick," Chloe said, "You know how much I used to complain about how she never sleeps. Now, she sleeps over twelve hours a night and more during the day. It's getting better, but you need to be careful with her. She's not trying to be difficult."

"I know," Aubrey said with a sigh, "Has anyone else caught it?"

"No," Chloe said, "But according to Evan, almost everyone has had it by the time they are 25 because babies get it all the time, but the virus is less severe. Stacie, Amy, Lilly, and Jessica all had it in high school so we know they're safe. "

"At least the rest of you are in good shape for worlds," Aubrey said.

"Beca has been at every practice since she got over the flu and laryngitis when she's not passed out from a fever," Chloe said, defending her friend, "She's doing her best, but she hasn't been able to dance because a small accident could put her life in danger. She's just as ready as they rest of us once she gets her typical badass energy back."

"Alright," Aubrey said, glancing at the tiny brunette who was sleeping in the chair, "She must be feeling really bad because that chair might be the most uncomfortable thing I have ever sat in."

"That's how she is now," Chloe said, "She might have a fever right now. She sometimes spikes one when she pushes herself too hard. She has lost like twenty pounds from this."

"I thought she looked even littler," Aubrey said, sighing, "She didn't have that much to lose."

"I know," Chloe said, "Jesse's really worried. He gets as many calories as he can into her as possible when she's awake, but one of her major symptoms is loss of appetite. She's getting better, but it might take a few more weeks. Jesse has essentially moved into our room because when she is feeling really bad, he is the only one who can comfort her."

"Why don't we be done with the intense physical stuff after this, "Aubrey said, " I have some activities we use with the younger kids that come here. I'm sure the girls would like it and Beca could sleep in the tent while you guys work at the tables and around outside."

"Sounds good," Chloe said, giving her friend a grateful look.

The girls, including Chloe, finished jumping and zip lining while Aubrey stayed with Beca, making sure she was alright.

They then headed back to camp. The other Bellas were used to Beca's exhaustion by now and weren't surprised when Chloe carried her back to camp. Beca stayed sleeping the whole time in Chloe's arms. When they got back to camp, Chloe took Beca into the tent.

"Come on Becs," she said, trying to wake her up.

" 'm tired Chlo," she moaned, eyes opening a little.

"Let's get you into dry clothes and you can sleep," Chloe said, grabbing Beca's bag.

It took a little time, but Chloe got Beca into a pair of cool pajamas. Chloe slipped her thermometer into the girl's ear, sighing when she saw the 101.2 come up on the screen. She left a bottle of Gatorade next to Beca for when she woke up before going out to join the rest of the team.

* * *

 **So there it was. I hope you liked it. I think I have about 5 more chapters after this, but I might do more. Let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story! You guys rock! Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Aubrey ran them through more vocals as well as a few trust exercises.

"Ok," the crazy blonde said after they finished, "Now everyone sit down in a circle."

They were just about to start another game when they heard the tent unzip.

"Hey Becs," Chloe said, seeing the sleepy brunette stumble out of the tent, bottle of her favorite blue drink in hand.

Beca just went and sat between Chloe and Emily, putting her head on the ginger's shoulder.

"What are you guys doing?" Beca asked through a yawn.

"We were just about to play a game," Aubrey said, "Would you like to play?"

"Do I have to get up?" Beca asked, hoping the answer was no.

"Nope," Aubrey said, not waiting for Beca's response, "So here's how it works. I have a deck of cards that I'm going to pass around. If you pick a number card, you have to tell a story about when you were that age. But if you pick a 2 for example, you can tell a story about when you were 2, 12, or 22. Jacks are a story about childhood, queens are about your teenage years, Kings are now, and aces are wilds that you can tell a story about any time of your life. Got it?"

Everyone nodded as Aubrey picked up the cards, handing the deck to Stacie who was to her right.

Stacie got a 4 and told a story about how when she was 14 and starting high school, she accidentally went to the wrong class and stayed there the entire class period. The worst part was she realized she was in the wrong room within two minutes of the class starting, but she stayed anyways.

Cynthia Rose was next. She got a 3 and told the story about when her little sister was born when she was 3. CR was not thrilled with the baby and had tried to ship her in a box to their grandma's house and when that failed, the little girl had tried to run away. She laughed about it because she and her sister were so close now.

Flo was next and she got a Jack. She told them about the house she lived in as a child in Vuvuzela and about how she would get up early every day with her mother to make tortillas and beans for the family.

Jessica drew an 8 and told about the time she and to put down her dog as a child. The dog had been her only friend at the time, and she had gone mute for three months.

Ashley grabbed the next card, getting a queen. She told the story about the day she got her driver's license. Everything had gone perfectly fine until she was heading back to the DMV and a car had pulled out ten feet in front of her. She had gotten in an accident, but the woman at the DMV knew the accident wasn't her fault and she passed her license test anyway.

Lily drew a 5 and said something that they could barely hear, but from what they understood, she had been arrested at 15 after she lit her neighbors trash can on fire.

Amy was next and she got a 9, which brought about the story of the time she saved her brother from a pack of wild dingoes with only a stick and her bare hands. Everyone gave her a strange look after that, but coming from Fat Amy, they all had come to expect it.

After they all just stared at Fat Amy for a second, Emily took the deck and picked a card. She got an ace and told them the story about when her mom had taken her to her first ICCA championships that she could remember. She had been four years old, and little Emily had tried to run up on stage during the Bellas set. She had made it all the way on stage before her mom caught her, but not without Emily tying to dance with the Bellas first.

"You were that little girl?" Aubrey said, staring at Emily, "The Bellas talk about that all the time."

"That was me," Emily said, a sheepish smile on her face.

"Wow," Aubrey said, "You went down in Bellas history before you were even a Bella."

Beca took the deck of cards. She picked a King and started her story about her spring break trip last year.

Shockingly, none of the girls knew how awful the trip had been so as Beca began, they were a little surprised. The week had started off exciting as she and Jesse flew out to California; however, Beca discovered she had had major motion sickness and spent most of the flight very sick. They had arrived only to find their luggage had missed the plane.

They both passed out from exhaustion the minute they hit the pillow in their hotel only to be woken up at the lovely time of 3:30 am to the fire alarm going off. They evacuated only to find out that it was a malfunction in the system.

The rest of the trip consisted of the only rainy day for three months, a sunburn on her so bad that she could barely move, a failed attempt at surfing, her running into the corner of the door with her face, and another trip on a horrible plane. The flight home was slightly better because he bought some motion sick tablets for her, but her stomach was still unsettled and sick the whole time.

"And yet Jesse and I are still moving to California in six months," she finished, breaking that news to everyone for the first time as well.

"Really?" Chloe squealed, looking at her.

The rest of the Bellas did the same, excited that their fearless leader was getting to follow her dream. They got back to the game after a few more minutes of chatting.

Chloe was next, picking a 6. She took a deep breath before starting her story. It was one that Beca and Aubrey both knew, but she had kept secret from everyone else. Beca sat up, letting Chloe take her hand to calm as Aubrey scooted closer to her best friend, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I was six the first night my dad got really drunk," Chloe started, "That was the first time he hit my mom. I hid in my bedroom under the bed while they fought. It went on like that at least twice a week for two years. Then, my mom had enough and left, but she left me behind with my dad. It started as just yelling at me, but when I turned ten, he got violent with me. The first time he hit me, I was almost eleven. He used to call me ugly and fat and stupid. I got really depressed and spent most of my time crying or covering bruises. Finally, when I was sixteen, I had a teacher who took me under her wing, found out about the abuse, and got me out. I actually lived with her until I graduated, and she got me treatment for my depression. If it weren't for her, I probably wouldn't even be alive right now. She is also the mother of my 'sister' Marlee."

All the girls were in shock as they looked at the typically bubbly red head almost in tears. Beca and Aubrey rubbed her back gently as Chloe calmed herself back down after everything she had just told. After a minute, Aubrey could tell Chloe needed space so she stood to shoo the other girls away.

"See," she said, "This was a very productive time. It's almost time for dinner so I'll meet you all at the fire pit in twenty minutes."

The rest of the girls got up, but Beca, Chloe, and Aubrey held back.

"You alright Chloe?" Aubrey asked, seeing a familiar look in Chloe's eyes.

Another thing the girls still didn't know is that because of the abuse, Chloe had panic attacks. They had reduced dramatically after her freshman year of college, but she still had them occasionally.

Beca knew about them because Chloe had told her about them during one of their late night chats. Beca had seen Chloe had them a few times as had Aubrey. Chloe shook her head as she felt her chest tighten and everything get blurry around the edges.

"It's ok," Aubrey said, rubbing her back in gentle circles as Beca got in front of her, taking Chloe's hands.

"Hey Chlo," she said, gently, "Breathe with me ok? In one… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight… nine… ten. Now out."

They got her calmed down in about five minutes, but she was in tears.

"Why don't you two stay in the tent and rest?" Aubrey said, knowing that both of the girls were exhausted, "I'll tell the other girls you aren't feeling well and wanted to rest."

"Thanks," Chloe said, trying to wipe away the tears that were running down her face, "I haven't had one in so long. I don't know what happened."

"That was a lot to tell everyone," Beca said, hugging Chloe "I'm proud of you. Think you can get up?"

Chloe nodded and the three stood.

"Beca," Chloe said, her mind getting a little clearer, "Are you feeling better? You have a 101.2 fever earlier."

"Not really," the smaller girl said, "But I'll be alright. Mono can't last forever."

"Alright," Aubrey said, "Why don't you guys sleep in the cabin tonight? I don't want you getting any sicker, and I think it will let you both get a better night sleep."

"Thanks Aubrey," Chloe said, still trying to get her tear ducts under control.

The two drained girls made their way to the cabin, stopping in their tent to grab their bags and pillows. When they got to the cabin where Aubrey lived, they found the blonde already there.

"The beds upstairs are all queens," she said, "You guys can split up or share. I don't care. There is water and food in the fridge. Help yourselves. If you need anything, I'll have my phone on me. I need to go get the girls started on dinner making. If you feel up to it, you can join us later."

"Thanks Aubrey," Chloe said, giving her friend a hug.

"Yeah, thanks," Beca said, smiling tiredly at the old Bellas captain.

"Get some rest you two," Aubrey said, heading out to whip the other Bellas into shape.

"I'm so tired," Beca said, looking at Chloe.

"Me too," Chloe said as they headed upstairs to where the bedrooms were.

"That's Aubrey's room," Chloe said, pointing to the one at the end of the hall, "We usually share it when I come. I think this room has a bed."

The two girls went into the room, sighing when they saw the bed.

"I'm gonna go grab something to drink while you change," Beca said, happy to already be in her pajamas.

Chloe threw on a pair of her favorite pajamas, crawling into bed. Beca came upstairs a minute later with two bottles of water.

"Here you go," Beca said, placing one on the night table next to Chloe.

"Thanks Becs," Chloe said as the brunette crawled into bed.

"Come here Chloe," Beca said, opening her arms to invite the older girl to cuddle.

Beca wasn't typically big on cuddling with anyone but Jesse, but Chloe always wanted to after she had a panic attack. Beca knew that the attacks were horrible for Chloe and always ended up cuddling with her.

"You gonna be alright?" Beca asked, rubbing Chloe's back.

"Yeah," Chloe said with a sigh, "It just sucks. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty bad," Beca said honestly, "You were right. I should have told Aubrey last night. I only slept like 3 hours because I woke up with night sweats again. I just wish this would go away."

"I know," Chloe said, frowning at her best friend, "This trip might not have been a good idea for you."

"I'll be fine," Beca said, "I just feel bad that I'm not there for the girls like I need to be."

"They all understand," Chloe said, reassuring Beca for like the 1000th time in the last month.

The two just laid there until they fell asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

 **So there it was. A little Bechloe comforting for those who asked for it. I hope you liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all so much for reading! Dobby99, to answer your question, I googled team building games and put my own twist on one of the ones I found! Glad you liked it! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chloe woke up a few hours later when Aubrey came into the room to check on them.

"Hey," Chloe said, moving out of Beca's arms a little, "Sorry, did we miss the whole bonfire?"

"Yeah," Aubrey said softly, sitting down next to Chloe, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Chloe said, giving Aubrey a weak smile, "But we never ate dinner. Do you have anything in your fridge?"

"Of course," Aubrey said, getting up, "I can go whip up some of that fettuccini you like so much."

"Yum," Chloe said, "I'll be down in two minutes to help. I'm gonna try to get Beca up to eat."

"Alright," Aubrey said as she got up and left Chloe to get Beca up.

"Becs," the red head said gently, rubbing her back to wake her up.

"What?" Beca said moaning a little.

"Do you feel like getting up and eating some fettuccini with me and Aubrey?" Chloe asked, rubbing her back a little.

"Fine," Beca said, groaning a little, "My neck is sore again."

"I'm sorry," Chloe said, putting her hands down to check Beca's lymph nodes, which were indeed swollen more than they had been recently, "Let's get some food in you, and you can sleep the rest of the night."

Beca nodded as she and Chloe got out of bed. Beca grabbed Jesse's sweatshirt, shivering a little. The two made their way down the stairs. Chloe was still feeling a little worn out but way better than earlier, while Beca was almost feeling worst.

"Hey Beca," Aubrey said in her cheery voice, "How are you feeling?"

Beca just groaned, putting her head down on the table as she sat down. Chloe could see the tears threatening to spill over the brunette's eyes and went to her, rubbing her back.

"Can you get me some Gatorade?" Beca asked, not even looking up, "Please?"

"Of course," Chloe said, heading to the fridge.

"Is she alright?" Aubrey mouthed, having heard the tears in the younger woman's voice.

"Later," Chloe said, grabbing the bottle of Beca's favorite drink.

Aubrey served both Beca and Chloe plates of the warm pasta. Chloe dug in right away, realizing how hungry she was. Beca, on the other hand took a few bites of the pasta, just pushing it around her plate.

"Come on Becs," Chloe said, "Jesse will kill me if you don't eat while we're here."

Beca gave her a half-hearted smile, taking another few bites.

"I'm tired," Beca said, a dejected look on her face, "I'm gonna go to bed."

"Alright," Aubrey said, "If you need anything, just holler."

"Thanks for dinner," Beca said, smiling at Aubrey as she headed upstairs.

Once Beca was upstairs, Aubrey turned to Chloe.

"What the hell happened to her?" the blonde asked, picking up Beca's half eaten plate of food and pitching it in the trash before sitting down next to her best friend.

"Mono," Chloe said, taking another bite of her food, "She was really stressed out before she caught it, pushing herself way past her breaking point so her immune system was already gone. Then, she got mono, the flu, and laryngitis, and it has destroyed her. She runs fevers on and off all the time, she can barely sleep without Jesse, she is exhausted all the time, she has lost dangerous amounts of weight. It's getting better, but she has a long way to go."

"I didn't realize mono could be that bad," Aubrey said, shaking her head, "It's like she is a completely different person."

"I know," Chloe said, getting up and putting her plate in the sink, "It's kinda scary. She is normally clingy when she's sick, but because it's been going on so long, it's strange. She'll be alright. Her doctor said it she should start feeling better soon. She was actually doing pretty well until today, but she pushed herself too hard. That's what caused the fever spike and swelling which is what makes her feel so crappy."

"She can stay and rest tomorrow," Aubrey said, "She needs to get better."

"But even when she feels like crap, she's still badass Beca," Chloe said with a sigh, "She'll try to keep up."

"I'll keep tomorrow's activities light," Aubrey said, "Is she able to sing?"

"Yeah," Chloe said, "Her lymph nodes in her throat were swollen tonight so she might be in pain if she strains herself too much, but her vocal cords are good. She's been leading the Bellas in all our singing rehearsals since she got her voice back."

"Why did she look like she was going to burst into tears any second?" Aubrey asked, worried about the tiny brunette.

"She didn't sleep well last night," Chloe said, "She gets night sweats sometimes and she did last night. Normally, Jesse is there to help her and make her feel better, but he wasn't last night. She said she only got 4 hours of sleep and when she gets overly tired, she gets emotional. She's also got a fever and is pretty swollen which makes her feel worse. She just needs sleep."

"Alright," Aubrey said, "Are you ready for bed?"

"Yeah," Chloe said, getting up, "I'm gonna share with Beca tonight so she can get sleep. She can only sleep if someone is there to hold her."

"Alright," Aubrey said, "Hey how are you doing? Feeling better?"

"Yeah," Chloe said, giving her friend a smile, "I'm fine."

"Good," Aubrey said, smiling at her as they climbed the stairs, "You know where my room is if you need anything. I'll let you two sleep in the morning."

"Thanks," Chloe said, hugging her best friend, "See you tomorrow."

Chloe went into the guest room, climbing into bed next to Beca. The brunette was already sleeping, but moved toward Chloe when she got in bed. Chloe fell asleep pretty quickly, not waking until morning sun hit her face.

As her eyes opened, she saw that Beca was still out cold next to her. Chloe put her hand on her forehead, feeling it was much cooler than the night before slipping out of bed. She checked her phone, seeing it was a little after seven. She knew the Bellas would be at breakfast. She left Beca a note so she would know where she went. She then pulled on some clothes and headed outside for more bonding.

Beca eventually joined the rest of the group around 10, more energized than the day before but still feverish and a little swollen. The girls were leaving the next morning early so Aubrey only had this day to get the girls whipped into shape.

By that night, the girls were singing around the campfire and had found their sound. Aubrey insisted on Beca sleeping in the cabin with her that night, and Beca decided not to argue. Beca slept fine, but she was ready to get home. She could handle the exhaustion better when Jesse was there to rub her back and help her feel better.

The girls loaded up the bus the next day with a tearful goodbye to Aubrey. Beca and a few of the other girls crashed in the beds in the back. They were all a lot closer as a group, which was good for them. When they got home, they had decided to postpone their typical 12-3 Sunday afternoon practice until 2 so everyone could shower and rest a little bit.

Jesse was waiting for Beca when they got home, and she crashed into his arms the minute she saw him.

"I missed you too," he said, kissing her head, "Did you guys have a good time?"

"Yeah," she said, smiling at him, "We are coming together as a team again."

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he took her bags as they followed Evan and Chloe up the stairs.

"I'm feeling alright," she said, not meeting his eyes.

"She spiked a fever on Friday," Chloe said from in front of them, "And she was pretty swollen that night too."

"Becs," he said, hating that he wasn't there for her when she was feeling so bad.

"I'm fine Jess," she said, "I promise. Chloe was there and made sure I was taken care of."

"Thanks Chlo," Jesse said as they entered the girls' bedroom.

They boys put down the girls bags.

"Are we still on for dinner tonight?" Evan asked everyone, pulling Chloe close.

"I'm in," Chloe said, smiling up at him.

"I'm down," Beca said and Jesse nodded.

"Alright," Evan said, "I can cook if you guys want to come over to my house."

"That sounds amazing," Jesse said, knowing Evan was a great cook, and a casual night in would be good for everyone.

"Seven as usual?" Evan asked, knowing Chloe would be over earlier that that, but Jesse and Beca normally met up with them at 7.

"Sounds perfect," Jesse said, turning to kiss Beca, "I need to go to Treble practice, so I will see you after Bellas."

"Sounds good," Beca said, leaning into him a little before he left.

"I'm gonna shower," Beca said, looking at Evan and Chloe, "If that's ok with you Chlo?"

"Of course," Chloe said, smiling at her.

Beca headed into the shower, loving how the warm water felt on her sore muscles.

After the shower, she pulled on some pajamas and climbed into bed, closing her eyes.

* * *

 **There is was. I hope you liked it! I have started working on another story that will be a follow up to this one. I'm not sure when or if I will publish it, but just thought I see if you guys would be interested. Anyways, as usual, thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter a little early. I am leaving for camp for the weekend so I won't be able to upload the new chapters until Monday night at the earliest. Hope you like it.**

* * *

For Beca, the afternoon after returning from camp was filled with sleeping until Chloe woke her up for practice.

She was feeling pretty good as they headed to the rehearsal space. The two co-captains always arrived early to get everything set up and today was no different.

Soon, all the girls were there and ready for practice to begin. It was singing heavy rehearsal, which Beca was thankful for. The girls talked about what they would sing at Worlds and threw out suggestions that Beca kept track of to work on later.

"Don't we have a party to sing at next week?" Cynthia Rose asked after the conversation started winding down about songs for Worlds.

"Oh yeah," Chloe said, "One of the sororities is having a charity concert and asked us to perform. Becs, do you have anything we can do for that?"

Beca played a few new mixes she had worked on while she was sick. The girls decided on something and spent the rest of the time rehearsing the vocals.

"Are you gonna perform with us Beca?" Amy asked as they finished up rehearsing.

"I don't know," Beca said, "It depends on what my doctor says. Hopefully though. I really hate being on the sidelines."

The girls all got ready to leave.

"See you at 7," Chloe said as she headed to Evan's place while Beca headed to the radio station where Jesse was working for a few hours before dinner.

She had only been to the station a few times in the past month with how sick she was, but it still felt like home whenever she walked in. He waved to her from the booth, putting on some music before coming out to see her.

"Hello gorgeous," he said, kissing her deeply.

"Hey," she said as he pulled away, "How's it going in here tonight?"

"Fine," he said, "Logan should be here at 6 to take over and then we can do whatever you want until we go to Evan's."

"Man, I missed this place," she said, looking at all the music.

"You can come be my guest," he said, smiling at her, "I was going to play some of your mixes in a little bit so it would be perfect."

"Okay," she said, smiling.

Today was one of the best days she had had in quite a while and she was happy to be feeling better. They went into the booth, Beca sitting in her favorite chair while Jesse took his. As the music ended, he turned the mics on.

"Good evening Barden," he began, "I hope you liked that last selection. I have just been joined in the booth by a very special guest whose music I am going to play in a few minutes. Everyone's favorite Beca Mitchell is back in the booth! Good evening Beca."

"Hey Jesse," she said, "And hello to everyone listening."

"How does it feel to be back in the booth after so long away?" he asked.

"Really good," she said, "I have really missed this place."

"Are you going to be back in the booth again?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Hopefully," she said, "It depends on how I'm feeling, but I want to be."

"Alright," he said, "Well, I'm gonna put on some of your newer mixes in a few seconds. Do you have anything you would like to add before we go?"

"I hope you enjoy my mixes," she said, "And thanks for listening to the best radio station on campus."

"Alright," he said, "Here are a few new tracks from Beca Mitchell. Talk to you in a few."

Beca smiled at him as he pressed the button and her music filled their headphones.

"Wanna go lay down until it's time to go to Evan?" Jesse asked, knowing Beca was usually exhausted by this time of day.

"I might go work on our Worlds mix out on the couch," she said, getting up and hugging him.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, hoping the answer was yes.

"A little," she said, smiling at him, "Do you have any of those smoothies in the fridge?"

"Of course," he said as they headed out of the booth.

Jesse grabbed her favorite bottled strawberry-banana smoothie out of the fridge, handing it to her. It made him so happy to see her getting some nutrients into her body.

"I've gotta go get everything arranged and ready for when Logan comes," Jesse said, "Rest or work on your mixes. I'll be ready to go in about twenty minutes."

"Alright," Beca said, grabbing out her laptop and headphones.

She worked on the mixes for Worlds, arranging and working with the music the girls had suggested that she thought might work. The next thing she knew, Jesse was tapping her shoulder.

"Hey," he said as she pulled off the headphones, "Is Logan here?"

"Yeah," he said, kissing her forehead, "Did you get anything done?"

"Yeah," she said, smiling as she packed up.

"Good," he said, taking her bag before they headed out the door, hand in hand.

They decided to go lay out in the quad until it was time to go to Evan's. Jesse spread out a blanket and they sat down on it, Beca's computer open with her mixes playing just loud enough for them to here. They lay down next to each other, Beca's head on Jesse's chest.

Jesse loved that they were finally able to start getting back to their normal routine. He and Beca spent most of their time on this quad, just hanging out, watching movies, listening to music, or doing homework. It was their spot, and he was really going to miss it when they moved to California, though he was looking forward to the new adventure they were going to start together.

They just stayed on the quad for almost an hour, Beca falling in and out of sleep, enjoying just having Jesse hold her for a while.

* * *

 **So there it was. I'll try to update it on Monday night!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all so much for being patient with me while I was gone. Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

"Becs," Jesse said gently, "Time to go."

She woke up, rubbing her eyes a little as she sat up. He packed up everything before taking her hand and heading to their double date night. The walk to Evan's was quick, and they were there by seven. They just went in, comfortable in the apartment.

"Hey guys," Evan called as they walked in.

"Hey," Jesse called as they slipped off their shoes before going into the kitchen.

Chloe was leaning on the counter near where Evan was cooking his famous pesto pasta and chicken.

"Hey," Chloe said, giving Beca a hug.

"Hey Chlo," Beca said, a little taken aback by the hug, but it was Chloe so it was totally normal, "It smells great in here Evan."

"Thanks," the dark hair boy said, "Dinner is almost ready."

As he put the pasta in a large serving bowl, Chloe pulled a large salad out of the fridge and put it on the table before grabbing the basket of bread. They all sat down.

"I've missed this," Chloe said, smiling.

"Me too," Jesse said, rubbing Beca's leg a little under the table.

They had had their date night the month before, but Beca was still so sick that she had ended up falling asleep in the car on the way to the movies after spiking a fever that afternoon. Jesse had ended up taking her home where she slept for the whole night and most of the next day.

This was much better. They all ate and chatted happily. Beca noticed Chloe seemed off, like she was hiding something so when the boys got up to do the dished, Beca stopped the bubbly red head from going to help.

"What's going on Chlo?" Beca asked, giving her friend a look.

"Sorry," Chloe said, looking at Beca, "I'm just kinda out of it today. It was a long weekend."

"Alright," Beca said, rubbing Chloe's back a little, "You know I'm here if you need me."

"Yeah," Chloe said, smiling at her.

They headed into the kitchen, helping with the cleanup before going to watch a movie in the living room. Chloe picked out a Casa Blanca, a favorite of everyone. They settled into the couches, Chloe was leaning on Evan, her legs thrown over his lap while Beca's head was in Jesse's lap as she lounged on the couch.

By the middle of the movie, Beca was out cold happily in Jesse's lap. Chloe was almost out as well.

Once the movie was over, Jesse and Evan gently woke up their girls.

"You guys wanna go back to the Bella house?" Jesse asked, stroking Beca's hair.

"I do," Beca said with a yawn.

"Can I crash here tonight Ev?," Chloe asked, not moving from her spot in her lap.

"I can give all of you guys a ride back to campus," Evan offered, rubbing Chloe's back, "You can go get ready for bed while I'm gone Chlo."

Chloe nodded, sleepily going up down the hall to Evan's room. Jesse helped Beca out to Evan's car, letting her lay down on his lap as Evan drove back to the Bella house. Jesse carried Beca into the house, helping her change into her pajamas.

"Stay," she said as he tucked her into bed.

"Of course," he said, slipping off his jeans and climbing into bed next to her. She snuggled into him, falling asleep quickly.

The rest of the week was pretty relaxed until Friday. Chloe had gone to Evan's the night before to study and had ended up spending the night. Jesse had spent every night at the Bellas since Beca got sick to it, and Thursday was no different. Jesse had also scheduled himself for a lot of 8 am's so he left pretty early most days.

* * *

Friday morning, Chloe came home after Jesse had left for class. Beca didn't have class until the afternoon so she was just relaxing in bed, working on her class work.

When Chloe came in, Beca looked up, seeing her friend didn't look good at all.

"Chlo," Beca said, going to her, "What's going on?"

"I think I might be pregnant," Chloe stuttered our as tears fell from her eyes, and Beca heard her breathing increase.

"Oh Chlo," Beca said, rubbing her back as she went to her best friend, "It's gonna be alright. Come on, breath with me."

Chloe managed to get her breathing under control, avoiding another panic attack.

Once she had calmed down, Beca moved away from her a little so they could talk.

"Why do you think you're pregnant?" Beca asked, rubbing Chloe's back gently.

"I'm like 5 days late," Chloe said, tears in her eyes, "I'm never late. And my stomach has been feeling sick lately. You know that we are all in sync and I don't know what to do and..."

"Hey," Beca said, stopping Chloe's nonsensical rant, "You've been really stressed lately. Maybe that's why you're late and feeling sick."

"But didn't you start this week?" Chloe asked tearfully, "You've been way more stressed than me."

"Actually," Beca said, "I haven't had mine the entire time I've been sick. I asked my doctor and he said I lost way too much weight and my body can't handle it right now so it just stopped until I'm healthy again and put back on some weight. Maybe your body is just freaking out because it can't do that freaky synchronization thing it does."

Chloe smiled at her a little.

"Do you need me to go out and get you a test?" Beca asked, rubbing her back.

"I got some," Chloe said, holding up the bag she had bought at the drug store.

"Alright," Beca said, "Go take them. No matter what they say, we can just take the day off, no boys, no Bellas. I need to go to class this afternoon, but only for an hour. We can just relax. You've been taking on a lot of extra stuff right now and you need a break."

"Thanks Becs," Chloe said, hugging her before getting up, "Well, here goes nothing."

While Chloe was in the bathroom, Beca tried to calm herself down as she pushed their beds together, knowing no matter the results, Chloe was going to need her close. If Chloe was really pregnant, a lot was about to change. She and Jesse had discussed having kids one day, and despite what most people thought, Beca really did want kids but not yet. She wasn't sure if Chloe and Evan had talked about it yet, but she knew Evan would be there for Chloe.

Chloe came back out of the bathroom, looking sickly pale.

"We have to wait three minutes," she said, sitting down next to Beca.

"It's gonna be alright," Beca said as Chloe put her head on her shoulder, "You're gonna be alright."

Three minutes later, an alarm on Chloe's phone went off.

"I can't look," Chloe said, tears in her eyes.

"I'll do it," Beca said, getting up and going into the bathroom, looking at the tests.

"Chlo," she said, coming out of the bathroom, "They're all negative. You're not pregnant."

Chloe breathed heavily, breath quickening again.

"No Chloe," Beca said, going over to her, "Come on, breath with me. It's ok."

This time, however, Chloe went into a full-blown panic attack. This one was worse than the one at camp and it took Beca over ten minutes to get her calmed down. When Chloe was finally calmed down, leaning heavily on Beca.

"Come on Chlo," Beca said, helping Chloe lay down, "Why don't you get some sleep?"

Chloe nodded, closing her eyes. Beca stayed with her for a while until she was sure the red head was sleeping.

She then slipped out of the room to call Jesse who she knew would be on his way back.

"Hey Becs," he said, picking up quickly, "Everything ok?"

"I'm fine," Beca said, "However, Chloe's not having a good day so we are just gonna have a girl's day."

"Is she alright?" Jesse asked, worried.

"She'll be fine," Beca said, "She's just not feeling well. I'm gonna go to class later so I'll see you then."

"Alright," Jesse said, "Talk to you later Weirdo."

"See you then Nerd," she said, hanging up. Beca decided to take a nap with Chloe before she had to go to class later. She knew Evan would probably call looking for Chloe later and decided to shoot him a text.

 **To Evan:**

 **Hey Ev, Chloe and I are gonna take a girl's day today. She's not feeling great and needs a day to just rest. I've got her for the day. I'll have her text you later if she's feeling up to it.**

Beca knew Evan was familiar with their girl's days and that he would leave them in peace for the day. A second later, she got a text back.

 **To Beca:**

 **Alright. Tell her I hope she feels better. She seemed a little off this morning when she left. Let me know if you need anything.**

Beca put her phone down as she climbed into bed next to Chloe, feeling the red head move closer to her. Beca wrapped her arms around her friend gently as she fell asleep. When she woke up, it was a little after noon, and Beca knew she needed to get ready for class. She jumped in the shower, pulling on some comfortable clothes. She took her temperature, glad to see it was only 99.8. Just as Beca came out of the bathroom, Chloe was waking up.

"Hey Chlo," Beca said, going to sit down on the bed next to her, "How are you feeling?"

"Ehh," Chloe said, looking at Beca, "My stomach still feels gross and I'm tired."

"Can I get you anything?" Beca asked, rubbing Chloe's back.

"Something to drink?" Chloe asked.

"Of course," Beca said, heading downstairs to grab a bottle of water for Chloe and a Gatorade for herself.

She also got a popsicle for Chloe, knowing it would be good for her.

"I've gotta go to class," Beca said, handing Chloe the water and popsicle, "I'll be back soon."

"Ok," Chloe said, nodding, "Hey can you not tell the other girls about this? You can tell Jesse if you want, but don't tell the Bellas."

Of course," Beca said, hugging her friend, "I texted Evan earlier and told him you weren't feeling well and that we were taking a girl's day, but I didn't tell him the rest."

"Thanks," Chloe said, smiling at her, "I'll talk to him about it later."

Beca nodded as she got up, grabbing her bag and heading to the Arts building where most of her classes were. Jesse met her half way to the building as they headed to the class they had together.

"Hey Becs," he said, kissing her before taking her hand, "How are you feeling today?"

"Not too bad," Beca said, smiling at him, "Just a low fever and a little swelling."

"What's going on with Chloe?" Jesse asked, remembering his girlfriend had said their friend wasn't feeling well.

"She thought she was pregnant," Beca whispered into Jesse's ear, "She's not, but she's kinda overwhelmed and feeling sick right now."

"Are you serious?" Jesse said, "Does Evan know?"

"Not yet," Beca said, "Chloe just needs time to think right now. And it's not like she's actually pregnant so she doesn't need to stress about it."

"Have they talked about getting married and having kids?" Jesse asked, remembering clearly all of the conversations he and Beca had had on the topic.

"I'm not sure," Beca said, "Based on how shaken up Chloe was, I would say they either said no kids or not for quite a while if they have even talked about it at all."

Jesse nodded as they headed into class, taking their seats.

As they waited for class to start, Beca's mind wandered to the many conversations she and Jesse had had about their future. They both knew they wanted to marry the other and while they were not quite ready to start their family yet, they both wanted a few kids. Beca had had a pregnancy scare during the summer between their sophomore and junior year, which prompted regular conversations about their future after college. They had decided together that if they should find themselves expecting, they would keep the baby and make it work.

As class started, Beca felt Jesse grab her hand under the desk and she smiled as they began listening to their lecture, thinking how lucky she was to have him.

When their class let out, Jesse walked Beca back to the Bellas house, knowing he wouldn't be allowed inside.

"I'll see you later," he said, kissing her softly, "Call me if you need anything."

"Alright," Beca said, hugging him one more time before they parted.

Beca headed upstairs, shooting a text to the rest of the Bellas, letting them know she and Chloe weren't gonna be at practice because they were sick. It was only a partial lie because Beca was actually feeling pretty good this day, but Chloe wasn't.

"Hey Chloe," Beca said, seeing that her friend was awake, "How are you feeling?"

"Icky," Chloe said, wrapping her hands around her stomach, "I don't know what's going on with my tummy, but I feel really sick."

"Are you throwing up or…?" Beca asked, trying to judge exactly what was wrong with her friend.

"No," Chloe said, shifting in the bed, "At least, I haven't. I just feel sick."

"I'm sorry," Beca said, changing into a pair of sweats, "Want me to get the heating pad?"

"Sure," Chloe said, holding her stomach.

Beca plugged in the heating pad that was her saving grace when she was on her period. Beca then got into bed with the red head who snuggled close to her. Beca just rubbed Chloe's back gently, holding her. Beca was pretty tired after going to class and soon she nodded off.

She didn't wake up for quite a long time until Chloe pulled out of her arms.

"What's wrong Chlo?" Beca asked, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"I'm not gonna be six days late," Chloe said, motioning to her stained sheets.

"Maybe that's why your stomach hurt so much," Beca said, getting up to strip Chloe's bed as the red head went into the bathroom to clean up.

Chloe just groaned from the bathroom as Beca found a fresh pair of sheets to put on the bed.

Beca took the stained sheets down stairs and threw them in the washer after spraying them with a stain remover. She grabbed some chocolate from the stash the Bellas kept for emergencies and headed upstairs. She found Chloe in new pajamas, curled up in bed with the heating pad on her stomach with tears in her eyes.

"Hey Chlo," Beca said, sitting down next to her, "I got you some chocolate."

"Thanks," the red head said, taking the bar and unwrapping it.

Beca and Chloe spent the rest of the day curled up in bed. They watched some Disney movies and just rested for the day. Beca went out and got them some dinner around seven, but Chloe was still feeling pretty crappy and only ate a little of her favorite macaroni and cheese.

She was really cuddly and just wanted Beca to hug her and rub her back. Beca wasn't thrilled about this, but it was Chloe and she knew the ginger would do it for her in a heartbeat.

Chloe spent the better part of the night awake with cramps and an upset stomach that had her in the bathroom more than once. Beca was awake pretty much the whole night trying to help her friend feel better.

By morning, they were both sleeping more comfortably, Chloe curled up in Beca's arms, knowing she always had a friend in the younger woman.

* * *

 **So this chapter kinda focused more on Chloe and I hope you liked it. If not, please don't leave nasty comments. Thanks so much! Only one more chapter left of this story!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you like this final installment!**

* * *

The next week was up and down for Beca as she spiked a fever on Wednesday, which stuck around all day on Thursday.

By Friday, she was feeling a lot better. She managed to drag herself to class every day, despite her fevers. She worked as hard as she could to keep up.

Her father had come over on Friday to lecture her about her attendance. She had not told him about her mono, and he thought she was just being lazy again. It had turned into a screaming match between the two of them that sent Beca into tears. Jesse got back from Treble practice and headed up to see his girlfriend.

"Dr. Mitchell," Jesse said as he came up to Beca and Chloe's room where the two were.

He saw Beca crying on her bed and Dr. Mitchell looking very angry.

"Jesse," he said, "You need to leave. You are not doing anything to help Beca get over her lazy streak."

"Dr. Mitchell," Jesse said, going to Beca and rubbing her back as she moved into his arms, "Beca has been anything but lazy."

"She has barely been in class," Dr. Mitchell said angrily, "She needs to get her head in her school work if she wants to graduate."

"She's had mono for the past month," Jesse said, trying to calm Beca down as she cried. He knew she pretended her dad's opinion did not matter but that she really cared quite a bit about what he thought.

"Mono?" he asked, voice calming down, "Becs, why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried," she said, wiping her tears, "You weren't listening."

"I'm sorry Becs," he said, sitting down next to her and Jesse on the bed, "I didn't realize. Are you getting better?"

"Yeah," Beca said, "Today was pretty good. But it comes and goes. I've been trying really hard and my teachers and Jesse are helping out. I've just been really tired and sick."

"I'm sorry," he said, realizing he had been a total jerk to his daughter, "Is there anything I can do?"

"No," Beca said, "I'm getting better, but I just need to let my body heal. I promise I'm trying, Dad."

He nodded as he watched Jesse comfort his little girl and realized in that moment that he was looking at his future son-in-law.

"Let me know if you need anything," Dr. Mitchell said, standing up, "I'm sorry I was such a jerk today. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Dad," Beca said, giving her dad a small smile as he left.

"Thanks Jess," she said, looking up at him with a smile.

"Any time Becs," he said, kissing her forehead, "You should have told him when you first got sick."

"I know," she said, "But I didn't want him to come over here. You were taking care of me, and I didn't want my dad to treat me like a baby."

"Ok," Jesse said, knowing the relationship had always been strained when it came to Beca and her father, "Let's go get something for dinner and then get some sleep so you can perform tomorrow."

She nodded and followed him downstairs.

The next day, she was feeling quite a bit better, and during her last appointment, her doctor said the swelling in her spleen had gone down a lot. She was cleared to perform with the girls and despite being unbelievably tired afterwards, Beca was thrilled to be back with the Bellas.

Of course, the night after the concert, she spiked a fever and spent the weekend sleeping it off as Jesse tried to keep her comfortable. It killed him that he couldn't do anything to help her get better faster. He tried to get food in her to help her body fight off everything, but she was still losing weight. Two more weeks of random fevers and aches persisted.

* * *

However, about 2 months after being diagnosed with mono, the fevers finally stopped. She was still very tired and slept more than normal, but she was feeling better.

By the time graduation came around, three months after being diagnosed with mono, Beca was feeling quite a bit better. She had finally started putting back on a lot of the weight she had lost which gave her quite a bit more energy.

By the time they left for Worlds, Beca was feeling a lot better and was feeling almost like her old self. She was thrilled because she was able to enjoy her time in Europe with the girls. Jesse, Benji, Bumper, and Evan were all flying out a few days after the girls to support them along with all the other Treblemakers.

The performance went perfectly and when they won, the whole year filled with ups and downs disappeared as the Bellas took the trophy.

They went back to the hotel for a party that Jesse and Evan had planned. All the Bellas and Trebles were there. Beca was really tired after all the excitement and made it her mission to stay in Jesse's arms as much as possible.

He excused himself to go to the bathroom at one point and Beca decided to go grab a drink. When she got back, she noticed all the Trebles and Bellas were standing in lines.

"What's going on?" Beca asked, confused.

Suddenly, they started singing a song Beca had never heard. Chloe walked out and took her hands, sitting her down in a seat in front of everyone. She was confused, but sat back, listening to the song. She realized it was really personal to her and Jesse's love story, and she looked around for her boyfriend. Suddenly, he appeared from behind the crowd. The music changed into just beats and rhythms as he came to her. He got down on one knee.

"Beca," he said, smiling at her as he watched her hands go over her mouth, "The first time I saw you freshman year, I thought you were the most gorgeous and mysterious girl I ever met. When we met, I knew we were something special. The past three years with you have been the best of my life. You taught me to love someone, to not judge. You have made me grow up and shown me how magic a relationship can really be. Beca Elizabeth Mitchell, will you let me continue to grow with you and marry me?"

"Yes," she said, tears running down her eyes.

The whole room erupted in cheers as Jesse put the ring on her finger and stood, picking her up and kissing her.

Once the couple broke apart, everyone swarmed them with congratulations. Chloe just about tackled Beca, causing the tiny brunette to stumble backward a bit. The Bellas were all hyped up, wanting to see the ring and asking her millions of questions.

By the time everyone had settled down a little bit, Beca went to find Jesse again.

"Hey," he said as she came up to him.

"Hey yourself," she said, standing on her tip toes to plant a kiss on his lips, linking her hand into his, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, kissing her again.

She leaned against him, yawning a little bit.

"Wanna go upstairs and go to bed?" he asked, stroking her hair gently. She just nodded into his chest.

"Alright," he said, kissing her forehead, "Let's go."

Beca and Chloe were sharing a room as were Evan and Jesse, but they had agreed that after Worlds, Jesse and Beca would share the girls room while Evan and Chloe would share the boys.

As they headed upstairs, Beca held Jesse's hand tightly, smiling as he kissed her in the elevator. When they arrived at the room, Beca pulled out her key, opening the door. Inside were roses and candles all over as well as a bottle of champagne.

"What…" Beca said, looking at Jesse.

He just smiled at her, kissing her deeply. She worked to get his shirt off as he pulled hers off. They collapsed onto the bed, celebrating just how amazing the last three years had been.

* * *

 **So there it was! This story is officially done! I am working on a follow up story that I might publish. I haven't decided yet. Anyway, thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
